Red, White, and Green
by xosairbearxo
Summary: A collection of FROSTSHIELD one-shots (LokixSteve Rogers/Captain America). Rated M for a reason. Some to be CANON settings & plots, some to be AU. *Update: Title change, as I wasn't overly feeling the old one* CHAPTER 2 IS A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER :D
1. Chapter 1 - After Germany

**Author's Note: First of all, credit for where credit is due! The drawing used for this story was done by the one and only leperu, and can be found if you look up their name and then select their livejournal account (since I have zero clue how to properly paste links in here without them being deleted). **

**Anyways, some of my favourite stories on here involve the Frostshield pairing of Steve Rogers and Loki; I highly recommend you read "To Be Redeemed" by My2BrownEyes, as well as "Breaking the Unbreakable" by ALittleDarkInside, if you haven't already. They're my top 2 favourite "Stoki" (as I like to call them) stories, hands down. Anyways, because my mind operates on pure smut, I wanted to start a story that is essentially a series of Frostshield oneshots, for days where I'm either having writer's block with my other story, or am just feeling pervy and want to get it out of my system. I will probably start another story soon of a similar nature, but with some good ole' fashioned brother-on-brother action that is Thorki. **

**WARNING: Explicit sex, mature content, inappropriate language, violence, and in some chapters, BDSM. You have been warned.**

**Lastly, I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Cap, Loki, or any other recognizable characters, places, plot, or dialogue. I only own the terrible, terrible things I'm about to make Steve and Loki do to each other. xo**

…

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Premise: After their first encounter in Germany, Loki is captured by Captain America and Iron Man. On route to S.H.I.E.L.D., however, Thor intercepts and tries to steal his younger brother away. What would've happened if Loki had **_**not **_**let himself be captured again afterwards, and instead set his sights on a new plan – one that involved Steve Rogers…?**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut of a violent nature, and can be considered unpleasant to those who are uncomfortable with forceful/angry sex. Be advised.**

…

Loki did not even have the time to process the sudden blur of red, white, and blue. The only thing that registered in his brain was that the blast of energy he had shot from his sceptre had somehow ricocheted back towards him, striking him in the chest and sending him to his hands and knees. A man - a tall, broad-shouldered, well-built man - in the world's most ridiculous spandex suit but also with the world's most impenetrable shield, slowly rose to his feet. There was determination in his eyes. _How cute_, Loki thought mockingly, his eyes ablaze.

The suited man began to walk towards him, through the parting crowd that Loki had forced to kneel before him only moments before. The idea that someone would just barge right into his _moment_, his _time_, and reverse what he had done, enraged the god of mischief.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else," the man said, never taking his eyes off of Loki as he continued to bridge the gap between them. He spoke firmly, confidently. "We ended up disagreeing."

A slight smile twisted Loki's open-mouthed expression as he stood back up. The colours, the uniform, the _stars_. Oh yes, he knew _exactly _who this man was: the one and only Captain America. Barton had told him all about him. "The soldier," he stated, unimpressed. Laughing to himself, he added, "The man out of time."

Captain America would never know that this simple statement was the beginning of a plan, melding and working itself inside the Trickster's brain. To him, it was a simple declaration of his status – for he was, in the literal sense, a man out of his own time. To the young god, however, it was both an observation and a wicked realization, both meaning two different things but both that would work together to his advantage.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," the Captain replied coolly. Suddenly, a large fighter jet appeared in the sky above the soldier, and a woman's voice came over the intercom. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," she ordered, guns lowering from beneath the aircraft and pointing in the god's direction.

Loki moved before she could even finish her sentence. No one was allowed to give him orders.

Pointing the sceptre and then yanking it back, a large blue blast of the tesseract's energy shot up and at the jet. Unfortunately, it swayed to the side and dodged it just in time. Momentarily occupied, Loki didn't even notice the Captain fling his right arm forward and send his shield flying. It hit his chest, but only stunned him; his Asgardian armour was tougher than the soldier anticipated, hitting metal and flying back into his hand rather than doing any real damage.

To Loki's surprise, the young man had the courage – the audacity – to make his next assault a punch to his face. Loki's head snapped back from the force, but quickly looked back at him, enraged. The god never even blinked. This wasn't exactly what the Captain had in mind, having previously assumed that the assailant would have been far weaker than himself. The man before him was unusually strong; the super serum soldier wasn't used to facing someone he could not take down with a punch, much less not take down with his shield.

The Captain's surprise was evident on his face, and it almost made the god of mischief want to laugh. But that instinct was overshadowed by the scalding feeling of his blood boiling in his veins at this man who had _defied _him. He swung his sceptre at the man, who attempted to block the blows with his vibranium disk, only to be knocked down and sent rolling back with the third hit. Panting, he raised his eyes from the floor and glowered at Loki; the look sent a jolt of electricity through the god's body. This was more than domination, more than exhilarating; seeing this soldier on his knees, looking up at him with such hatred, was _arousing_.

He had little time to think of this, though, for the Captain quickly tossed his shield back into his right hand and hurled it in his direction. This was becoming child's play for the Trickster, however; he used the sceptre to merely knock the shield out of the way. With no other weapon, the Captain was now resorting back to hand-to-hand combat. He swung a heavy fist towards Loki's face, who moved back and dodged it; the god then retaliated by swinging his sceptre towards the side of the Captain's head. The Captain thrusted himself back, landing on his right hand, and dipping out of the sceptre's way before it made contact. Fists and metal, that's what they were. The Captain finally managed to land a single punch to the god's abdomen, but the attack did little. The god continued as if nothing had happened, swinging his staff and hitting the soldier on the back, sending the man flying.

Tired of this little game of theirs, Loki walked up to the man on his knees – who had so much hatred for him in his eyes and who was so noble and pure and everything that Loki wanted to destroy – and roughly pushed the end of his sceptre down against the man's scalp. "Kneel," he hissed, but the volatile tone did not meet his eyes. The god wanted the soldier to kneel, but not for just the reasons the latter heard in the command.

Captain America would not "kneel", would not give in to this villain - not now, not ever. "Not today," he retorted, knocking the sceptre away and leaping into the air to deliver a swift kick to the god's chest. They were once again back to being a flurry of fists, punches, and kicks. But the mortal was still slower than the god, and one moment of vulnerability left his back open to the Trickster, who quickly wrapped an arm around the soldier's chest.

Quickly, so quickly that the Captain wasn't sure it had even happened at all, Loki leaned in and growled into his ear, "You _will _kneel before me." Before the sentence was even finished, he threw the Captain away with an angry shout. The soldier hit the ground with a heavy thud and rolled, a pained cry escaping his lips as he felt his ribs bruise against the concrete.

Before he could advance once more upon the soldier, music – if Loki could call it that – suddenly blared loudly from the PA system of the aircraft; the Captain looked upwards in confusion, as did Loki. A man in an iron suit seemed to appear as if from thin air, opening his palms and discharging a blast of energy at the young god. Unprepared, Loki was sent flying back with a startled grunt, landing uncomfortably onto the concrete steps behind him.

The man in the iron suit took an oppositional stance, an array of weapons and gadgets appearing and all pointing in the Trickster's direction. "Make a move, Reindeer Games," the metallic voice challenged. Loki considered retaliating – until he saw the Captain rise to his feet and walk up next to the other man; his _ally_. Suddenly, fighting back did not seem the proper way to go, oh no. Loki considered that he might have a much _better _plan.

"Stark," the Captain said, not taking his eyes off of the demigod.

"Captain," came the simple reply. They kept their gazes hard on Loki, who surprised them by suddenly getting a slightly amused expression on his face, as he held his hands up in surrender. In a flash of shimmering green light, his sceptre and helmet vanished, and he allowed the men to seize him and lead him onto the Helicarrier.

…

Loki tried not to let his excitement show. It was _really _hard. Those mortals, they were so oblivious; too wrapped up in their own heroic plans to even consider that they had been duped. Or so he thought, until he faintly heard the Captain speak.

"I don't like it," he heard him mutter to the man in the iron suit, whose helmet was by now removed and had revealed a head of brown hair with brown eyes to match. Loki recalled what Barton had told him about this man – this _Iron Man_ – and he remembered that the man beneath the mask was a mortal called Tony Stark.

Loki was surprised to hear how different the soldier's voice now sounded; when he had approached the god, he spoke with a strong and unfaltering confidence. Now, it was as if the image had been shed and the man _beneath _the mask was showing his true self: quieter, more polite, unsure… Very subtly and without detection, Loki spared a sideways glance at the Captain, who he hadn't realized had also removed his own helmet. He had dirty blonde hair that was somehow still perfectly coiffed, despite having been trapped under a tight mask for the last hour. His eyes were a nice shade of blue; not quite as brilliant of a blue as Thor's orbs, Loki noted, but close. What he liked the most about his face was that it was _innocent_; this was no longer Captain America, but the _Steve Rogers _that Barton had told him about, too. There was something undoubtedly naïve and inexperienced engrained into his features, as if this man still only saw the good in the world. Faintly, the god smirked. He would soon have to change that.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" the man in the iron suit replied, not seeming to care much. The sound of his voice pulled Loki from his thoughts, and he nonchalantly looked forward again, as if he wasn't listening.

"I don't remember it being that easy," Steve insisted with a frown. His eyes quickly averted to Loki and watched him suspiciously. "This guy packs a wallop."

Tony Stark said something back which seemed to spark some tension between the two men; Loki stopped listening, though faintly heard the words "pilates" and "Capsicle" being dropped – whatever that meant. Instead, he pondered the soldier's words. A small, impish grin graced the corner of his lips and he had to fight hard to push it back down before being seen. This solder, this Steve Rogers, was cleverer than the god had thought. He seemed to be the only person on the aircraft who noticed that Loki's sudden surrender seemed out of the ordinary; he almost wanted to applaud the Captain.

He might have, had it not been for the sudden rumble that filled the air. The Helicarrier shook with the tremors from the thunder, and Loki could have sworn his heart stopped. _Oh no_. A sharp crack of lightning pierced the sky and was swiftly followed by a booming _crack_! Again the jet stumbled mid air. Loki's eyes were now staring towards the roof, knowing full well that he'd been discovered.

"What's the matter?" he heard Rogers ask him. "Scared of a little lightning?"

Had he not been frozen to his chair, the tone in the soldier's voice would've been enough for the god to cut his tongue out at the seam. But there was no time for that now. Instead, he looked back at the blonde-haired man and flatly replied, "I'm not _overly _fond of what follows."

There was a sudden thud heard from above, and the plane dropped a tad from new weight. The mortals teetered, losing their balance and unsure of what was going on. But Loki knew, and he dreaded the newfound addition to their group. Eyes stilled fixed upwards, his hand started feeling behind him for the belt buckles that had him strapped to the seat. Stark seemed to realize that there was someone else here now, for he quickly reached for his helmet and placed it back on his head; Rogers did the same.

Opening the entrance to the back of the Helicarrier, Iron Man began walking towards the opening. "What are you doing?" Captain America asked frantically - when the thunder god suddenly appeared. If fear crossed the younger god's face, he was too preoccupied to have tried to mask it. Iron Man held up a metal hand in preparation to fire, but with one swift motion, Thor struck him with the mighty weight of Mjölnir, sending the man flying back like a ragdoll.

Thor now turned to the Trickster, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him from the seat. Loki tried to move in the opposite direction, but Thor's hand was then around his neck, dragging him towards the jet's opening. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. Shooting a panicked look at his brother, Loki felt the sudden thrust and then the terrifying freefall as Thor jumped them both out of the plane. He could feel Mjölnir propelling them forward until Thor's feet made contact with the earth beneath him, letting go of him. He was projected backwards, his body still caught up in momentum, and he hit the ground and skidded across the dirt on his back, letting out a startled cry.

Loki groaned, the wind momentarily knocked out of him, and then he laughed. How very _like _his brother to come barging in and taking over without an invitation.

"Where is the tesseract?" Thor asked calmly.

"Oh, I missed you too," Loki replied, still chuckling to himself.

Thor's voice grew harsher. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

Lifting his head off the ground, Loki began to stand, though the task was difficult. He felt disoriented. "You should _thank _me," he pointed out. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?"

Mjölnir hit the ground with a heavy thud, and suddenly Thor's hands were on him, pulling him up the rest of the way so he was finally on his feet. His left hand grasped the back of Loki's neck, and for a moment, the Trickster was unsure of whether the elder would strike or not. But breathing heavily, the older brother just looked at him in both disbelief and sadness. "I thought you dead," he said.

_Yeah right._ Loki found that difficult to believe; as if Heimdall had been unable to see him, or the Allfather unknowing. In his mind, in his irrational thought, they had all known; had been grateful for seeing him drop into the abyss and slip out of their world. "Did you mourn?" he asked monotonously.

Thor seemed confused at the implication. "We _all _did," he insisted. "Our father –"

Loki held up a single finger to silence him. "_Your _father," he corrected, his voice hard as stone. He slapped Thor's hand away and began to move around him. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together," Thor's voice followed him. "We _played _together, we _fought _together – do you remember none of that?"

Loki spun and faced him. "I remember a shadow," he said acidly, "living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss; I who was and _should be _King!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

And that sentiment was _truly _hilarious. Loki laughed. "And you're doing a _marvelous _job with that," he mocked. "The humans slaughter each other in drones while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

The question confused the Trickster. "Well, yes," he answered, as if it should have been obvious.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother; the throne would suit you ill," Thor said sadly, shaking his head.

Angered, Loki let out a small growl through clenched teeth as he weakly struck Thor's chest with his fist. "I've seen worlds you've never known about!" he snarled, walking to the lip of the hill. "I have grown, _Odinson_, in my exile," he spat, spinning back towards his brother. "I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it –"

The sudden excitement in Loki's voice at the mention of the tesseract made Thor's blood run cold. He had been told stories of its power and what it could do when in possession of those with a tainted heart; if Loki had truly been exposed to it, then that meant… "Who showed you this power?" he demanded. "Who controls the would-be King?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki shouted.

"Not here!" Thor rebutted, grabbing Loki by the shoulders in a grasp that would have crushed him had he been human. "You give up the tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream!" Anger faded from his tone as the hand that gripped his right bicep moved upward to resume cradling the back of Loki's neck. "You come home," he continued, his voice breaking and his eyes pleading.

Had he been a hundred years younger, the action would have warmed Loki's heart, for it had been done countless times as they grew up – the singular brotherly gesture that seemed to embody all the love that Thor had for his little brother. But things were different now, and they could never return to where they once had been.

Loki smiled; a strange smile, that could have also passed for half a frown. "I don't have it," he confessed.

Thor promptly let go and summoned Mjölnir back into his grip in a stance that Loki could only guess was supposed to come off as threatening. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where," Loki expanded lightly, relishing in the way that Thor struggled to accept this truth.

He pointed the hammer at the younger god. "You listen well, brother," Thor began. "I –"

And then he was suddenly tackled out of sight by a flash of red and gold. Loki paused for dramatic effect and then raised his eyebrows. "I'm _listening_," he said amusedly to thin air.

He walked back to the edge of the rock face and observed as Iron Man and the thunder god exchanged heated words and then suddenly started fighting. _Big surprise_, Loki thought. _Leave it to Thor to know how to do nothing else but punch his way out of a situation_. Entertained, he lowered himself to a seating position and watched as the two men below battled. Perhaps if he was lucky, Thor would be knocked so hard that he went crawling back to his precious Asgard.

But he knew better; as strong as the Iron Man seemed to be, his brother was also a force to be reckoned with. He was ensuring as much. He still had his original plan, after all, and it depended on Thor not being beaten so easily.

All of that changed, however, when a figure dawned in red, white, and blue suddenly fell from the sky and landed on a rock down to his left. His eyes immediately fell to him. Of course, how could he forget the Captain? In him, lay an even more _fun_ scheme. He watched in fascination as the soldier hurled his shield towards the two enemies, striking Thor's armour before hitting Iron Man's and returning to his hand. "Hey!" he heard him shout in a commanding voice, getting both of their attention. He needn't try and get his with such a command, though; he already had it. That familiar devilish grin made his lips curl.

"Sorry, brother," he whispered. "I no longer feel like playing along today. You'll have to catch me first."

When the three warriors returned to the cliff to retrieve the prisoner, he was already gone.

…

It was past midnight when Steve Rogers entered the door to his apartment. He was exhausted, and he was disappointed. He had been given a mission, and he had failed; successfully capturing the villain known as Loki in Germany, only to have the man's brother appear and ruin the entire thing. He should have been more diligent; he should have done more to stop the thunder god from releasing him in the first place.

Fury had been outraged. "Does someone want to tell me how in the hell this maniac escaped!?" he had demanded, his one good eye flashing something fierce. Thor said little, Stark said a lot – though how much of what he said was actually _worth _something was debatable. Romanov stood still and unmoving, save for sharp glances to the three men from time to time. She was on the receiving end of Fury's outburst as well, and Steve knew that she was cursing them for blowing up what had also been _her _assignment. She had not been the one to assist in Loki's release, after all. Whenever he cold gaze landed on him, Steve could only swallow guiltily and stare down at the floor.

Opening up the closet where he kept his uniform, Steve hung up the Captain America mask. He stood there and stared at it, his eyebrows knit together and a frown on his face. What were they supposed to do now? He was the Captain; that made him the leader. He would have to take action, even if that meant finding Loki himself. He had to set things right. Stripping himself of his uniform and hanging it up along with his shield, Steve tried to allow himself several minutes of peace as he showered. But as the hot water pelted against his skin, he winged every time a certain movement reminded him of his bruised ribs and his injured back, drawing an uncomfortable groan from him. He was built for this, for these types of injuries, but Loki had been strong and had managed to hurt him. He knew he'd be better by the morning, however; the pain was more so just a reminder of his failure than of anything else. That bothered him the most.

Afterwards, he dressed in a white t-shirt and a loose-fitting pair of grey pyjama pants and walked towards the kitchen to grab himself a late night snack before bed. He frowned when he walked into the room to find the light already on. He could have sworn it had been off when he went to take his shower. Shrugging, he prepared some food and a glass of water, and walked into the dining room to sit and eat, turning off the kitchen light behind him. He sat down, his back to the doorway.

He had only taken one bite when he heard the soft sound of the light switch being flicked back on.

Slowly, he turned and looked into the entrance, which was now illuminated once again. He got up and walked back in tentatively, looking around for an intruder. When he spotted no one, he turned the light back off and resumed eating.

_Click_.

The light came back on again. Now he knew that there was someone else in the apartment. Breath hitching in his chest, he stopped chewing as he felt the sudden presence of someone standing in the door frame behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked pointedly, not turning around, but on guard in case he needed to make any sudden movements.

A soft chuckle made his blood freeze. "Now, Captain, hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to speak with your mouth full?"

_No, it wasn't possible. This wasn't happening_.

Steve glanced to his other side, where the dining room was attached to his living room. He could run through there and if he was quick enough, bypass Loki from the other side and retrieve his shield from his bedroom. _Why _had he insisted to Fury that he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D's cameras in his home? That would have made things so much easier right now.

There was only a moment's pause before his chair skidded back and he bolted from his seat. Immediately, he came to a halt as Loki appeared now in front of him. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that," the god taunted, his face inhumanly passive and blank. His hands were casually folded behind his back and it was only then that Steve noted how tall the god actually was. Not knowing what to do, Steve turned on his heel and tried to run back through the kitchen entrance; again, he stopped in his tracks as he saw that another of Loki's forms still stood in the doorway. Unfamiliar with the god's tricks, he drew an arm back and attempted to strike the form that stood in the door frame, but his hand passed right through it, the illusion dissipating in a flash of shimmery green light.

Suddenly, Loki was behind him and reached both arms around the soldier, pinning him in a rough hold that made escape impossible. _No_, Steve's thoughts reeled, _I'm going to die; please, God, please don't let me die!_

"Now now, Captain, that isn't very hospitable," the god's words hissed into his ear as he continued to struggle; his breath was hot and somehow smelled sweet, and Steve jumped at the closeness of him. A yelp got caught in his throat as he suddenly felt the unmistaken smoothness of a blade press against the skin of his neck.

"You can scream if you want to," Loki offered in a voice that was hauntingly calm. "Would you like to see if your precious comrades will hear you? We can try."

Steve's hands clutched at Loki's arms as he fought to stay rigid; fighting back right now would surely get him killed. He had to remain still. The Trickster felt a small shuffle of the man's head against his cheek as he shook his head "no". "Aww, are you sure?" he pressed. "Yes? Then do not scream. Scream, and I will kill you. Do not think I won't do it, Captain." To reiterate his point, he pulled the blade of his dagger closer against Steve's flesh until it began to dig in, the thin skin beneath it struggling not to tear from the pressure. Steve whimpered, and he hated his body for betraying him in a moment where he needed to exhibit strength. Loki felt the vibrations of the sound and relished in it.

Turning Steve, he forced him into the living room. "If I let you go, are you going to run?" He waited for a reply but got none, so he dug the blade deeper again against Steve's neck until a small pained choke pushed out of the soldier's lips, and he shook his head "no".

Slowly, untrusting, Loki removed the dagger from against Steve's neck and let him out of the hold. The soldier stumbled forward, his hand jumping to his throat and holding it as if to protect it. He faced Loki, not wanting to turn his back on him again. "Is this not better?" Loki asked with a strange smile on his face. The dagger was no longer in sight. He lifted his hands in a casual gesture and then chuckled. "Now we can get to know each other."

"What do you want?" The question was hard and laced with anger. Steve was still trying to figure out how he could get to his shield before the god got to him first.

Loki seemed unphased by the question. "To get to know you, of course, as I just said." He saw the way the soldier's eyes darted from him to his left, and the man didn't have to voice his thoughts for the god to hear them. "I would like you to know, _Captain_, that there are more means within my power to stop you, lest you try and run. So I would advise you to _stop thinking_."

Steve gulped, his heart beating roughly in his chest. Something about the way that Loki was staring at him made him feel unnerved; the Trickster's eyes ran up and down his body, as if to strip him of everything that kept him protected. "Why me?" was all he could think to ask.

"Because…" Loki advanced upon him in slow, intimidating steps, never averting his eyes from the blue ones in front of him. Everything in Steve told him to run, to turn and bolt, and fight back, and _live_, but he was rooted to the ground by a fear he had not experienced in a long time. When Loki's face was inches from his, the god's lips moved again. "…You have heart."

Steve did not, could not, understand. Loki continued. "You are the _Captain_, the soldier, the leader. And you defied me - I do not like being defied. You are the example, Steve Rogers. You are the message."

Steve's eyes widened; the _message_? The _example_? What was this mad man going to do to him? The way that Loki remained unblinking, eyes boring into his as if to rip him apart from the inside out, made his heart rate spike. "Do as I say and this will all be much easier for you," Loki said softly. "Sit down."

He shook his head slightly, not wanting to. For a moment, Loki's face remained passive, and then suddenly there was a blinding pain and Steve cried out. Loki's hand was clutched tightly around his genitals, squeezing in a way that was both excruciating and yet somehow sent a foreign jolt up Steve's spine. Eyes squeezed shut, he fought back tears as Loki's face morphed into a scowl. Through clenched teeth, he brought his other hand to grab Steve by the jaw and pull his face even closer to his own. "I said, _sit_!" he ordered, biting out each word individually. Steve yelped and Loki threw him down onto the couch. Gasping and still throwing his head back in agony, Steve draped him arms between his legs like he had done with his neck, in a desperate attempt to protect it.

Loki stood before him, his own heart palpitating and a familiar sense of excitement pooling in his belly. Captain America had fought back and fought back _hard_. That man had stood a chance. But this was Steve Rogers, and clearly they were two separate men entirely. And the power he was exuding – how could Thor, the Allfather, everyone think he was not meant to rule? He was _born _to be a King.

Steve's eyes were still shut and his brows still knitted together in pain, but he was no longer groaning; his mouth still hung ajar but sound no longer escape his lips save for heavy breathing. He had to reign himself in; he had to get control of the situation and do something.

Loki could practically hear him thinking again. He stood in front of him and with a forceful but gentle hand, grabbed Steve by the throat. The soldier's eyes flew open and for a second time, he was sure, he was _sure _he was about to die. "I do not like being defied," the god repeated, his voice calm again but his eyes blazing. His fingers squeezed, momentarily cutting off Steve's air, and Steve passed in and out of consciousness for a second. "You are not being very polite. How am I to get to know you if you refuse to let me?"

Steve stared at him with wide, defiant eyes, and Loki squeezed harder against his throat, drawing a choked gasp from the soldier. He raised his eyebrows threateningly, and Steve, begrudgingly, gave the tiniest nod of his head to signify his cooperation.

Loki grinned wickedly. Now the fun could begin. Leaning forward, he brought his face closer to Steve's.

"What should I ask about first? Your past? Your thoughts? Perhaps your deepest, darkest secret; that could be fun." He paused and Steve saw the tip of his tongue swipe across his bottom lip to wet it. He gulped. "Noooo," Loki purred, shaking his head and grinning. "You are far more complicated than that; I want to know something about you that no one else would know… Have you ever had a woman?" he asked suddenly, and the question was so sporadic that he could see confusion pass over the Captain's features. He continued: "Or perhaps a man? Have you ever lain with _anyone_? Had them? Been _taken _by them?" His grip around his throat lessened and he brushed his thumb over Steve's Adam's apple. The touch felt cold and yet burned against his skin as the implications of Loki's words caused a sense of dread to pass through him. And yet… hearing the god speak of such wanton acts also sparked the tiniest fire of rebellion in the pit of his belly, intriguing him. He cursed himself for reacting this way.

Loki let his eyes fall onto the broad shoulders of the man in front of him; the toned muscles that protruded from beneath his shirt, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed unevenly with fear. The mortal was stunning, and he doubted he would ever look as beautiful as he did now, in his state of terror – how the fear coursing through him made his blue eyes all the more enticing.

"No, of course you haven't," he observed tauntingly. "I can tell by the blush of your cheeks at the mere mention of it – how your mortal body betrays you." Loki's eyes twinkled. His hand dropped from his neck to his shoulders, and his fingers dragged lightly over the thin material of his shirt. Steve felt the blood rush to his face, swell in his head, and he felt feverish. The god's words were mocking and cruel, and the worst part was they were _true_. He had never lain with anyone; had never felt enveloped and full and _pleasured_. He had never even given into the urges to give _himself_ pleasure in the past, for he was a gentleman and… he gulped. A man of his time.

"_Captain America_…Do you not wish to know how it can feel? There is not even the smallest part of you that is curious?" Loki continued lowly, as he felt Steve's eyes refuse to meet his. Reaching out, he took the Captain's chin in his left hand and lifted it so he would look at him. He knew what his words were doing, what sort of web he was crafting and ensnaring the man into. And he loved it. "Your eyes have been stitched shut, Captain," he purred, his tone menacing. "By my hand, they will be opened. You cannot truly know pleasure until you have given into your most carnal instinct. Do you wish to _live_, Captain?"

Eyes wide and unsure, Steve nodded. He didn't want to die. Loki flashed a seductive grin and the soldier averted his eyes again in shame. _This wasn't happening… _"Then you must first understand what it means to be _alive_."

"Please don't. You don't have to do this. Please."

Loki gritted his teeth together. Steve's words were weak and pitiful. This was not what he wanted. He wanted the soldier to fight back, to _try_; despite threatening him with his life, the Trickster had assumed that he would not give in so easily. When he had commanded him to kneel before, he was met with a confident, "Not today" and an assault. Somewhere inside Steve Rogers was still Captain America, and the idea that all it took were a few simple commands and a small display of violence to douse the fire inside of him to fight back was unacceptable. Loki _wanted_ that fire and that hatred and that poisonous gaze that he had been met with in Germany. To truly break him, he first had to be at his strongest. This pathetic display would not do.

He had to change his tactics. Clearly, he had to provoke the soldier.

Sighing impatiently, he retrieved his hands off of him and stepped back. Steve perked up at the retreat and looked to the god questioningly. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to let him go after all? Once again, he considered his options and wondered if he could still make a run for it. Then in a flash of green light that cascaded over his entire body, Steve's mouth fell open.

Loki no longer stood there; in his place was now a woman far too familiar to the soldier. Jet black hair was now brown and soft; green eyes now brown, with a feminine but strong nose and full, pouting lips. Her military garments made Steve want to vomit, and he probably would have, had he not gritted his teeth together at the sudden fury he felt welling in his chest.

"Change back," he warned in a low, vicious tone.

The form in front of him remained the same. "This is your Peggy, is it not?" she asked, and her voice was like music. It made Steve's heart ache. She looked down to her body, her hands pressed against her hips as she admired her work. "Courtesy of Agent Barton – really, there is little that S.H.I.E.L.D does not seem to know about you." She looked back up at him and gave him a sly, knowing smile. Steve's fists clenched.

"Stop it."

"Do you think that _she _ever let herself be taken by a man?" she then asked. Her hands began to trail up her stomach as she spoke. "You always wanted her, I know you did. Why would you not? She… is… luscious." She ran her hands over her breasts, firm and full beneath her clothing. Each touch tore Steve open. His breathing came out in rough, angry spurts. Inside, Loki revelled. "How do you think she liked it?" she wondered aloud, her left hand beginning to slide back down her abdomen towards her waist. Steve's lungs squeezed painfully.

"Change back," he almost shouted, his voice far more frantic now.

"A strong, confident woman like your Peggy," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "She probably enjoyed it rough… Would you have given it to her _rough_, Captain? Would you have had it in you?" Her hand slid against that area where her legs parted, and applied a light pressure there.

Tears began to pool in the corners of Steve's eyes as his face reddened. A soft moan escaped Loki's lips – _Peggy's _lips – and the sound of it pushed Steve over the edge.

"CHANGE BACK!" he roared, at the same time that the figure's lips parted again and the breathy words, "Oh, Steve," slipped out. In an instant, Steve was off the couch, and his hands gripped onto the collar of Peggy's blouse and shoved the figure backwards until they both slammed into a wall. On impact, the green glow reappeared and Loki returned. But instead of anger or fear, there was a wicked, excited grin on the god's face.

"_There _it is! _There _is the _Captain_!" he shouted happily over Steve's angry growls as the latter struggled to keep the god pushed against the wall. He wound his fist back and held it there, wanting to strike him but something unknown stopping him.

"You're sick!" he shouted, his coiled arm trembling.

"Possibly!" Loki retorted, and then surprised the Captain by using the opportunity to lean in and plant a swift kiss on his lips. Stunned, Steve faltered before letting out a fierce cry and swinging his fist at the god's face. Loki dodged it, and then swung back up and planted Steve another rough, mocking kiss.

Steve couldn't think; the god's actions were nothing he had ever fought against before and he didn't know how to adapt. He felt a loss of control as his body took over, throwing blind punches in the god's direction but constantly missing. And every time he did, the god would practically dance around his limbs and continue to answer his attempts with chaste, taunting kisses.

Luck seemed to finally come to him when he managed to grasp Loki's collar back into his hands. He felt Loki's own hands take hold of his shirt. Their movements were heated and forceful; Steve trying to push Loki away while the god tried to pull him closer. He laughed at the soldier's outrage. Grabbing hold of the back of his head, Loki dug his fingers cruelly into Steve's hair and yanked the soldier towards him, crushing their lips together. Steve's eyes widened as he tried to push the Trickster off of him, but the god was stronger. Why were his defenses failing him? His breath caught in his chest as the god's fingers held his face in place, his lips sliding sensually across his own. He _almost _kissed back, but then stopped himself. What was he _doing_!?

After what felt like an eternity, Loki finally broke away and sneered at the dazed expression on the Captain's face. Snapping back into reality (and wondering when he had ever left it), Steve tightened his grip around the god's collar and resumed trying to push him away. But his actions were sluggish and didn't exude as much strength as he knew he had inside of him. What was the god _doing_ to him? Why wasn't he stopping him when he had the power to?

It was a battle for dominance. They stood there for a moment's pause, both struggling to subdue the other; Loki's eyes clouded with lust and Steve's glazed with a confused sort of anger. Both men panted, their hearts beating wildly. And then the pause was broken as he felt a sudden, foreign pressure between his legs. Loki thrusted his hand forward and palmed his crotch, squeezing tightly, but not in a way to cause pain. That same gesture had been violent and agonizing the first time; this time, it was something of an entirely different nature. Steve gasped at the action, his eyebrows knitting and his lips parting ever so slightly. He stared at the god of mischief in confusion. He knew this was wrong and he needed to stop it and this was the enemy and _why wasn't he stopping it_? Horrified, he could feel the blood overflowing in his brain abandon it in favour of rushing to his groin, and his cock began to grow stiff beneath the god's hand. _No no no no no_…

He tried to say something – anything – but Loki applied more pressure before he could, and whatever words he'd intended to say only instead came out as a sharp intake of air. His cock twitched. Loki's eyes flashed and his smile became devilish, feeling the form of the soldier's member come to life and film the palm of his hand. He wasn't surprised at how quickly it took for Steve to become rock hard – he almost laughed. He really _was_ completely inexperienced. He squeezed again, this time moving his hand in a downward motion, to stroke the stiff bulge until he could feel the head of it beneath the pad of his thumb. Another short, strangled breath got caught in the soldier's throat. Loki watched with fascination as Steve's eyelids drooped and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Loki's own erection pushed against the front of his pants, and it ached.

He dove in and met Steve's lips with his own, and his were hot and moist and Steve's were cold and dry and this intrigued the Trickster, because their personalities were the complete opposite. He could hear the small whimpers in Steve's throat, signifying his desire to break away, but his body told a different tale – his hands still clenching tightly onto the collar of Loki's coat and his cock practically trembling. It almost felt like he might have even been unknowingly pulling the god _closer_. Loki pushed his tongue against Steve's lips, willing them to part, but at that moment, Steve squeezed his eyes shut hard and used the last of his resolve to press his lips into a firm line, denying any entrance.

With a soft growl, Loki quickly found the waistband of the soldier's pyjama pants and slid his hand beneath the fabric of them and his boxers, reclaiming the bloated muscle and giving it a purposeful jerk. Eyes flew open in surprise and the mouth automatically dropped as another sharp gasp constricted in Steve's throat; and then Loki took advantage of this opening, and plunged his tongue deep into the mortal, sliding forcefully against his and kissing furiously. His hand continued to assault the throbbing member at a pace that opposed the force with which he kissed the soldier. To his pleasant surprise, even as Steve weakly attempted to struggle, Loki could feel his tongue pushed back uncertainly against his own (whether he realized it or not), and he was virginal in his movements and so innocent and pure and everything that Loki wanted to taint and destroy.

Loki bit down on the Captain's bottom lip. It sent a wave of electricity throughout Steve's body, scaring him but shrouding his brain in a foggy haze that he wasn't sure whether was from fear anymore or if it was now desire. He had never felt this kind of lust. And it was wrong, it was so wrong, but the god's hand continued to torturously stroke his dick and it was making rational thought impossible. He broke away from the god's lips and forced him back a bit. He needed to regain some control and he knew he needed to fight back but _how _he should fight back no longer made sense to him anymore; this went against his morals but what were those again, exactly? _This was wrong; this was so wrong_. But the god flashed him a triumphant grin and those eyes were so alluring and that wicked tongue, such an expert – and that hand, that damned hand, kept moving along him and bringing him closer to something that he didn't know but he wanted to find out, and _forgive me, Lord_, this is wrong, so wrong, but he wanted it. He felt perverted and taken advantage of and somehow, he _liked _it.

He could no longer think, his body now acting on autopilot. The Trickster could see it, could see the Captain struggle on both sides of an internal battle. He was not at all surprised when Steve was the one to suddenly pull _him _closer again, and kissed him so hard that his teeth crashed into the god's lips and would have caused him pain had he not been more than a mortal. Loki groaned appreciatively as the Captain's hands moved into his hair and desperately tugged at it, kissing him with fervor and helplessness. He was no longer his own man. He was lost in the sensations, and Loki laughed against the lips that kissed with a hunger that seemed to take over the soldier's entire being.

Loki had won. There was no going back now for the soldier. Everything that he stood for from this point forward would be contaminated by the Trickster and how he had perverted his name and his morals. Captain America stood for something distinct, something traditional and patriotic - and this was _not _it.

"Are you ready to _live_, Captain?" Loki breathed between kisses. Steve could only respond with barely audible groans, but the god could feel a feverish nod against his face. He reached for the bottom of the soldier's white shirt and began to pull it up his body; Steve's hands reached over his and with a quickness that made Loki chuckle, pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. And then lips were reclaimed. Green light shimmered over Loki's body as with one fluid motion, his clothes vanished. He took Steve's hands from the sides of his face and placed them against his hard abdomen, and the soldier didn't even open his eyes in surprise at the sudden nakedness. Instead, he groaned again and pulled the god against him, his hands reaching around and pressing flat against his back.

The way in which the Captain was lost in his senses was almost adorable to the Trickster. Loki knew full well what he was doing; the pleasure was, and would be, intense – but he had hundreds of years' worth of sexual experience under his belt, as well as an immeasurable amount of self-control. There was a reason why he had always preferred mind over matter, and when this was over, Steve Rogers would have wished he'd invested in the same mantra. But he, on the other hand, had gone from fighting him to _wanting _him in less than five minutes. Humans were such fickle creatures.

"Touch me," the mischief god ordered, his own cock swollen and dying to be stimulated. The soldier obeyed without a second thought. Clumsily, his hand found it and began moving along the length in uneven strokes. Loki moaned slightly at the initial touch, but his brows furrowed. "No, not like that," he said between more kisses. His gripped harder onto Steve's dick and with an added pressure, demonstrated what sort of rhythm he wanted. The motion produced a startled cry from the soldier's lips. "Like _this_," Loki breathed.

Steve was too lost in his own pleasure, as it pulsated from his genitals and licked throughout his limbs. His head fell back and his mouth hung ajar as rough, uneven breaths escaped his throat. Loki yanked his hand and roughly closed it back around his own member, bringing his lips to Steve's ear and threateningly whispering, "I said, _touch me_!" He dug his teeth into the thin flesh below his ear and pinched the skin, provoking an erotic mixture of a shocked cry and a moan from the soldier.

Loki sighed as he felt Steve heed his command, his hand gripping onto him tightly and doing his best to mimic the same movements he was lavishing onto his cock. Steve trembled violently beneath his touch, still too lost in his clouded mind to pull himself back together and realize the immorality of what they were doing. Each pump of Loki's fist produced more pre-come from the tip of his dick, to the point where Loki's hand was completely sleeked with his juices. Loki watched intently at the way the soldier's eyes visibly rolled back into his head from beneath his closed eyelids, his eyebrows scrunched tightly together and sweat misting his forehead and upper lip. He looked so lost – in concentration, in the senses, in ecstasy. Mixed with the building pleasure from his stimulated cock, Loki's own eyes fluttered backwards as he released a low, animal growl.

Both moving their hands at an increasingly quick and rough pace, they once again became a graceless flurry of lips, tongues, and teeth. Loki could feel that familiar sense of pressure build up in the pit of his belly, but he still had one more thing he needed to do to break the Captain. Taking his glistening hand from Steve's cock – which brought out a desperate whimper from the soldier – he quickly reached behind him and without warning, shoved his index finger into the Captain's heat.

Something was lost now – or more so, something was regained. Steve suddenly pushed out of the kiss as his eyes flew wide at the intrusion. Loki was no longer grins and laughter, but now had a serious look of concentration on his face as his finger moved deeply into him, and then back out; deeply in, and then back out. The cloud was beginning to fade and Loki could tell by the clearness that had returned to Steve's eyes that he was coming back. His hand froze on the god's member.

"Wait –" Steve began to say, panic laced in his voice, but by then, Loki had plunged a second finger inside of him and continued to probe and massage and explore. The rest of the words were cut off as his body continued to betray him, Steve's eyes flying into the back of his head again and his throat constricting with a sound that Loki figured could have been from pleasure _and _pain.

And indeed, there was pain; there was burning, and stretching, and what felt like slight tearing. The combination of the pre-come that had slicked Loki's hand was now mixed with the faintest amount of blood and all it did was further lubricate his digits, making them slide in and out with greater ease. Steve's knees gave out at the intrusion, and Loki's free arm wrapped around his waist and held him in place, unable to fall and unable to break free.

"You are _mine_, Captain," he growled into Steve's ear, and Steve groaned uncomfortably as the fingers inside him scissored, stretching his entrance and making him feel like he was being unravelled.

"N-No," he answered through clenched teeth.

"_Yes_," Loki hissed, and his fingers buried themselves inside, all the way to his knuckles. With one fluid motion, they curled expertly, and dug themselves ruthlessly against Steve's prostate. The Captain practically screamed at the feeling, as pain quickly disappeared and an overwhelming jolt of mind-numbing pleasure was sent straight up into his brain. Loki moaned at the sound and began to rub at that bundle of nerves with rigorous pressure. He stroked and he assaulted, roughly nudging the soldier's head to the side and clamping down onto the exposed flesh of his neck. Steve's eyes were wide, and all thoughts to resist became futile as once again, his brain shut off and all he could focus on – all he _knew _in that moment – was how Loki was taking over him.

A series of moans ripped out of the soldier's throat, vibrating against Loki's face, still buried against his neck. They built in volume until they became one continuous shriek, and the Trickster could feel the soldier's walls clenching around his fingers and the hard twitches of the soldier's cock pressed against his stomach.

"My God!" Steve shouted. "I – unnggh!"

And suddenly, the god's fingers retreated and Steve was spun around. The hand that had held him onto his waist was now pushing cruelly into the soldier's back, pinning him face-first onto the cushions of the couch. He wanted to scream again, to plead with his enemy, but now he no longer knew whether the plea would be to _stop_, or _not _to. Instead, all he could do was moan pitifully, the sounds coming out muffled against the cushions. He could hear Loki's cold laughter from behind him.

Loki stared down at the beautiful body at his disposal; at the perfect back and the perfect muscles that sculpted the soldier's body as he panted and arched beneath the god's hand, at the muscular buttocks that was his to take, and that _gorgeous _mortal face that was pressed uncomfortably against the couch, twisted and eyes squeezed shut as the faintest of erotic sounds slipped past his kiss-swollen lips.

"You want more, _Captain_?" Loki taunted, tracing the fingers of his free hand around the rim of Steve's opening. He heard a gasp, and then the body shuddered, and Steve's head nodded wordlessly against the cushions.

He pushed two fingers back inside, this time not even caring to build the soldier up.

"Ugghh!" Steve cried.

Loki wasted no time in returning to Steve's prostate, grazing it over and over until it was one fluid, constant circle around the small, fleshy button. The soldier began to spasm, and he possessed no thought, no logic, no morals. He moaned and squirmed wantonly, like a whore begging for release.

"Tell me," Loki ordered huskily, slowly undulating his hips against the soldier's butt cheek, the friction it gave his rock-hard erection causing him to moan in delight. He stopped caressing Steve's prostate for a moment, only to stab at it again with force.

"_God!_" Steve cursed again in shock. But his lips parted and he heard himself begging, "More, p-please… more!"

His wish was granted. Fingers slipped out only to feel himself be suddenly penetrated and stretched open to his fullest capacity as Loki roughly pushed his dick inside of him. It hurt and it shook him to the core but he felt so _dirty _and undone and he wanted it. _Needed _it.

There was no coaxing, no pleasantries. Loki pounded ruthlessly into the tight fleshy walls, the only lubricate coming from the pre-come that was leaking out of his tip. It pained Steve, and the less-than-slick friction pained Loki, but he _liked _the pain and it only encouraged him to seek out more. He gripped onto the soldier's hip with one hand, fingers digging into the skin and drawing out bruises, while the other hand continued to pin Steve down into the couch. He pulled out until he was almost completely unsheathed, and then slammed back into him; his balls slapped against the back of Steve's and the young mortal screamed. Loki repeated the action, noticing as he slid back out that there was the smallest trace of blood now coating his cock. He groaned at the sight before plummeting back in, producing another loud, unabashed cry from the Captain.

As he was abused, fucked, being filled to the brim, Steve could only wish that the mischief god would provide his throbbing cock with some much-needed attention. He tried to twist his arm beneath him so he could stroke himself, but Loki's hand left his back and pinned it down to the couch. The position he was being forced to keep was incredibly uncomfortable. He was being _punished_, deprived of that satisfaction; he just wasn't sure anymore what for. He bit his lip to keep from cursing, teeth driving so hard against the soft flesh that it pierced the skin and bled. This was excruciating. This was unbearable – but in the most delicious way possible.

"Captain…" he heard Loki grunt, the god's movements starting to become frantic as he thrusted with a barbarous staccato rhythm. And suddenly the tip of his cock was brushing unforgivably against Steve's prostate, so hard that he forgot how to breathe. He saw stars, and they were discombobulating and they were _glorious_. There was heat, way too much heat to fathom, and pressure building up in that one spot that his enemy mercilessly bucked against.

He was brought to the precipice, high above the world where no one could see him or judge him or pretend to know him – and then he was sent spiralling downwards as the most remarkable explosion went off deep within his body, seizing his muscles and paralyzing his mind. Streams of milky white shot from the tip of his cock spastically, and it was all he could do to keep from passing out.

"Oh, _God_!"

"_Yes_…"

Loki never took his eyes off of the Captain's face as the body beneath him convulsed. The look on the soldier's face, as his eyes bulged from their sockets, the brows knitted together, and the lips forming into a perfect "O", was priceless. He knew when the first wave of the Captain's orgasm – his very _first _orgasm – rippled through his body by the way his muscles clenched desperately around the Trickster's cock. It sucked all of the air from his lungs, leaving the man to writhe in silence beneath him, unmade by the euphoria that burst inside of his body.

_The Captain was broken_. The thought alone sent Loki over the edge, and he thrusted into Steve three more times before coming with a breathy snarl, his seed spilling into the Captain and warming his now-softening dick. Steve, still trapped in the lingering waves of his ecstasy, panted deeply beneath him, struggling for air. Loki smiled – a strange smile, that could have also passed as a frown - feeling slightly lightheaded and breathing roughly himself. Gingerly, he ran the tips of his fingers down the Captain's spine, lightly scraping against the skin with the edge of his nails, making the mortal shudder.

Knowing his work here was done, he pulled out of the soldier, his body instantly clothed through a brief wave of green magic. "I told you you would _kneel_," he sneered. The last thing Steve heard was the maniacal sound of laughter, and then there was silence.

…

You know that feeling where suddenly, inexplicably, you _know _you are alone? Steve Rogers felt it then. When his breathing had stabilized and his heart rate had finally slowed, he looked backin a panic, only to see that the Trickster was no longer there. Frowning, Steve pushed himself up off the couch, wincing at the stiffness in his neck and the sudden throbbing in the arm that had been twisted so cruelly. With weak legs, he got to his feet – and the sudden sensation of the god's seed escaping him and dripping slowly down his inner thigh made him dizzy with nausea. His state of mind had returned to him; no longer a slave to the senses' appetites, the reality of what had just happened hit him, and it hit him _hard_.

Like a madman, he ran to the bathroom and practically threw himself into the shower. The water, it had to be hot, it had to wash the god away, but even though it scalded and burned the soldier, and he cried out in pain as it sprayed against his skin, it still wasn't hot enough. The remainder of the god's liquids dripped down his leg and washed away down the drain, but it wasn't enough. He scrubbed at his skin until it was raw, but it just wasn't enough. He gripped his head in his hands and tugged at his hair by the roots and screamed until his throat ached, but it _just wasn't enough_. Then he lowered himself and sat in the tub, legs curled up to his chest, face buried against his knees, and he stayed there until the water became freezing cold.

Eventually, sore and exhausted, he limped to his bedroom. He had no more resolve, he thought bitterly. The god had managed to fuck it right out of him. How could he let this happen? What was he _now_? How was he supposed to walk into S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow and pretend to be anyone's leader? He still felt dirty, only now it wasn't a pleasant thought. _What was wrong with him!? _That was not who he was, who he was supposed to be. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, the Captain trembled with rage as he forced himself not to consider that, _maybe_, he had it wrong; that _maybe_, who he had always thought he was was the real lie.

Shamefully, he looked to the closet that held his Captain America uniform, and with an angry pang in his chest, wondered if he would ever be able to wear it again. To do so would be a lie; he wasn't what the world thought he was. He _wanted _to be… all those good things and more. But his enemy had proven that he was no better than the people he fought against. He no longer knew what to do. He no longer knew who he was.

He opened the door to the closet, sighing. The first thing that caught his eye was his shield. His eyes grew wide in horror as his mouth hung open, and it wasn't the first time that night that his breath constricted within his lungs. He took a few steps back and then collapsed to the floor, never able to take his eyes off of the vibranium disk; scrambling to get away but knowing that _now_, he never could. Burned into the metal, in shaky strokes, was a single word:

_MINE_

…

_**Please **_**feel free to send me requests for any sort of smutty situation you'd like to see Steve and Loki in. Since these will all be one-shots, they can be of ANY nature you'd prefer, in any universe. I do have ideas for future chapters, and rest assured, not all of them will be as negative and violent as this one was. Some will be loving, others will be similar to this; some will take place again in canon **_**Avengers **_**plots, while others will be made up entirely. Some can take place in alternate universes; for example, I'm playing with the idea of Loki, pre-finding out about being a Frost Giant, hooking up with Steve, or perhaps one where Steve is an Asgardian and they're in their teenage years, or one where they're both mortals (neither Captain American nor the God of Mischief) in an everyday world, or where Loki is a woman, or where Steve is the Dom and Loki the Sub, and vice versa, etc. YOU GET THE PICTURE! The more requests for random scenarios I can get, the more imaginative one-shots I can create. Don't forget, there's no need for cohesive plot, so anything goes! One person messaged me asking if there can be a straight chapter of nothing but them fooling around in a bubble bath, so you get the idea. xD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note: Happy Christmas Eve (or Christmas Day, depending on where you are)! To those who favourited, followed, reviewed the story, and messaged me about it, you have my appreciation and my thanks :) It's always fun when you know that other people are just as dirty-minded as you are, eheheheh. I have been playing with different ideas in my mind about what the next one-shot was going to be, when I saw I had a review on here by one "lokidokie" that suggested I write a Christmas-themed chapter. 'Tis the spirit for Christmas smut, I guess! Anyways, I felt inspired by that and immediately jumped for my laptop. So here you go!**

**WARNING: Explicit sex, mature content, inappropriate language, violence, and in some chapters, BDSM. You have been warned.**

**Lastly, I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Cap, Loki, or any other recognizable characters, places, plot, or dialogue. I only own the terrible, terrible things I'm about to make Steve and Loki do to each other. xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – NAUGHTY OR NICE?**

**Premise: On the eve of Christmas, Steve discovers that Loki does not know a thing about the traditional holiday. He decides to teach the Trickster about Santa Claus, and quickly finds out whether Loki is on the Nice List, or the Naughty List… **

**(Remember, this chapter is completely separate from and unrelated to the last chapter; the two exist in completely different universes.)**

* * *

The tip of the pencil worked quickly across the eggshell white of the sketchbook paper as Steve Rogers drew. He had been sitting quietly that afternoon in one of the conference rooms at S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury talking away but Steve finding it difficult to pay attention, when inspiration struck him. It came as if out of nowhere; his thoughts strayed to the Trickster god he knew was safely stowed away in his apartment – a fugitive to both his employers and Loki's thunder god of a brother – and began to recall all of the details of their lovemaking from the night before. He no longer questioned how they had gotten there – how _he _had gotten there.

It had been four months after the New York incident when Loki had unexpectedly showed up at his doorstep in need of help; in need of the kindness of a stranger. For some reason, Loki had taken a leap and placed his trust in him, assuming that the Captain was the only one of the Avengers good enough to still believe in second chances. All he was asking for at the time was a place to hide, a place where he could feel safe from S.H.I.E.L.D's grasp and Odin's watch. He had veiled himself in magic so that the man he called "Heimdall" could not see him, and Steve had been taken aback by the state of the god standing before him. Gone was the villain who had terrorized the city and been responsible for the deaths of thousands of its civilians; in his place was a ragged, thin, sickly pale shell, who shook uncontrollably and whose body was laced with more lashes and bruises than the Captain had even thought possible. How could he have said no? He never even bothered to ask him what had happened to him, or how he had escaped. If he would have, the Trickster wouldn't have told him anyways.

Pity got the better of him, and he welcomed the god into his home without a second thought. The first month, they survived each other with but a few words exchanged between them. Steve kept a wary eye on him, and worried constantly whenever he was not at home; wondering if he had made a mistake, and if the god would ever betray his trust and wreak havoc on Earth a second time. For the first month, he was convinced that he was being tricked. But each time he returned home at the end of the day, there was Loki, sitting on the couch, refusing to make eye contact and sitting as still as a statue – but having behaved himself.

By the second month, something that resembled a friendship blossomed, and Steve found that he actually began to enjoy the god of mischief's company. And Loki seemed to be warming up to him as well, for once he opened up and felt comfortable enough to build up their conversations, there were times where it was almost impossible to shut him up. The more he revealed about his life, the more that the soldier discovered that the two had a lot in common; both felt alone in a world where they didn't quite know how to fit in. Both had lost the lives that they once had, now occupying a space in reality that didn't appear to be as black and white as those around them always tried to make it seem. For the first time – in a long time – Steve Rogers felt like someone understood him.

And then something funny happened, and Steve wasn't quite sure when that was exactly. Stares lingered longer than they should have, and smiles became loving and tender. Little, mundane activities became exciting – whether it be Loki watching him sketch, or discussing every topic under the sun until the wee hours of the morning, or introducing Loki to some of the modern leisurely pastimes, such as movies and music – and Steve found that Loki began to occupy his thoughts more than he should have. It was a great difficulty keeping the whole thing a secret from his employees and friends, but he managed it. At some point, the reasoning for maintaining the secret was no longer solely to keep Loki safe, but also to keep Loki to himself.

The first kiss was shared unexpectedly, and it had scared both of them. Steve had reacted with confusion; Loki recoiled from it and tried to shut Steve out entirely. For a whole week, Loki wouldn't so much as look at him, and Steve couldn't understand why. Despite coming from a different time, where that kind of behaviour was seen as abominable, Steve had somehow come to terms with it far quicker than the Trickster had. When he realized that it had everything to do with the god no longer knowing how to accept love – how to feel _worthy _of love – Steve chastised himself for not realizing it sooner. He coaxed Loki back to him with an unfaltering patience and devotion, and the first time they had made love, Steve pretended not to notice when silent tears fell from the corners of the Trickster's eyes.

Steve loved him. With every fiber of his being, he loved him. And though Loki had yet to say it back, the soldier knew that that love was mutual. Their relationship progressed at a speed that surprised him, but it seemed right and it seemed real, so who was he to question it? Steve brought out the good within Loki – even if it only came out in tiny bits at a time – and Loki had found a way to infiltrate Steve's noble heart, find the darker parts of him, and bring them to the surface. What was more, he made Steve feel _comfortable _acknowledging that he was capable of these parts; it was only with the god that Steve could be himself, and not just the perfect Captain that the rest of the world expected him to be.

Loki was undoubtedly more experienced sexually, though; with hundreds of years' of lovers under his belt, Loki knew how to please and what he liked in return. He had to teach Steve from the ground up. He allowed them to take it slow at first, but eventually, Loki grew impatient, for he found pleasure in a… _rougher _kind of sex, and he especially found pleasure in giving and receiving pain. They were still in the beginning stages of their sexual exploration together, and so there was much for Steve to learn and try, once he gathered up enough courage to learn. But he had made great progress, now being able to slip into the role of the Aggressive Lover, or the mindset of the Dominant, with much more ease. They were taking baby steps, but baby steps were better than no steps at all.

And so when he returned home, he greeted the Trickster and then immediately took up his sketchpad and pencil and began to draw the god, as he remembered him from the night before. It was an erotic portrait, sans the Captain. It depicted the god of mischief sprawled out on his back, one arm draped above his head, the other laying across his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, closing out the world but somehow still revealing all the pleasure he had been experiencing, and his eyebrows were knit together in concentration. His lips, which he remembered fondly were a crimson red and swollen from kisses, were parted ever so slightly, and Steve could almost hear the light sound of Loki's shaky breaths escaping them. As he seemed to always enter into another world whenever he immersed himself into his art, Steve hadn't noticed Loki's frame moving in and out of his peripheral vision. But having finally finished the drawing, the movements caught his eye and he looked up to see Loki glancing back and forth from the television to the Christmas tree Steve had put up, swaying absentmindedly to the music playing softly from the radio in the kitchen. He watched him, and then a warm smile graced his lips as he stared at the god adoringly. The Loki on paper paled in comparison to the beauty of the _real _man.

"I'm finished," he announced, and Loki stopped dancing and looked to the sketchpad that Steve had turned towards him. He smiled – and it was a genuine smile, as he had relearned to do over the past few months – and noted approvingly, "You are a true artist. Though I doubt I am as visually pleasing as you seem to think I am."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nonsense," he insisted. "You're stunning."

Loki sneered lightheartedly and then turned his focus back to the TV. Steve knew better than to push the subject, knowing full well how stubborn the god could be. His eyes fell back onto the Christmas tree and then he said, "I couldn't help but notice you eyeing the tree?"

"Yes, I watched you assemble it a few days ago, and I was curious as to what the meaning of it is," Loki replied distractedly, caught up in whatever was transpiring in the latest episode of _The Black List_. Steve wasn't overly interested in the show, but he always enjoyed listening to Loki discuss why he liked Red so much.

"Then why didn't you ask?"

Loki glanced over his shoulder at him now and then shrugged. "I figured you would tell me eventually. It wouldn't be the first time you Midgardians took part in peculiar habits."

"_Humans_, Loki, we're called _humans_," Steve corrected for about the hundredth time.

Loki shrugged again. "The terms are interchangeable; I don't see why you always take it as a title of offense."

Steve shook his head and placed the sketchpad down on the dining room table. Loki knew that he should relent and ask Steve about the ridiculous tree, so he turned off the television and took a seat on the arm rest of the couch, facing him. "So what is the purpose of the tree?"

Steve walked over to it and gently brushed his fingers against a hanging ornament, a fond, remembering smile on his face. "It's for Christmas," he answered. When Loki's face remained unchanged, Steve asked, "Have you never heard of Christmas?"

"I can't say that I have."

This blew Steve's mind. He knew that Loki had been eyeballing the tree with curiosity the past couple of days, but he would have never guessed that his knowledge on the holiday was so minimal. "Well, Christians like myself view Christmas as the celebration of the birth of Jesus, the son of God," he quickly started to explain. Loki groaned and rolled his eyes, religion not being a topic they could ever seem to agree upon. "But it's also a time when people decorate their houses with Christmas decorations and lights, and put up Christmas trees, and then they give presents to each other," Steve added quickly.

Loki's ears perked at this. "So it is like the Yuletide," he concluded. Steve looked at him quizzically. "It is an annual festivity that commemorates Odin's Wild Hunt," Loki explained. "It takes place every year during the winter season, and part of the tradition of the Yuletide is the exchanging of gifts."

Steve grinned excitedly. "Yes! That's kind of it! So you _do _kind of know what Christmas is! Do you guys have an Asgardian equivalent of Santa Claus, too?"

Now Steve had lost him completely. Loki stared at him blankly, not understanding. "I take that as a no?" Steve asked.

"What… is a 'Santa Claus'?" Loki inquired slowly, trying to mimic the way Steve pronounced the strange words.

Steve blinked. "Santa Claus… you know, Chris Cringle? Jolly old Saint Nick? Father Christmas?" No matter how he phrased it, Loki's expression remained clueless. "…Nothing?"

Loki shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about, Steve."

"You know, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that Santa Claus was actually based off of some old Norse stories about Odin," Steve murmured. Loki narrowed his eyes at him, now amused.

"Really? Well, now you _must _inform me – what is a Santa Claus?"

Steve tried to think of how best to explain it without sounding absolutely ridiculous. "He's… a big, grandfather-type of man, with long white hair and a big white beard; and he wears a red and white suit, with a red and white hat. He flies around in a sleigh driven by reindeer and delivers presents to children on Christmas Eve."

He tried not to frown; it really _did _sound absolutely ridiculous.

But to his surprise, Loki let out a great, hearty laugh. "And _this _is the depiction Midgardians derived from _Odin_?" he cried, almost hysterical. "That is incredible! Odin flying around on a sleigh, giving children presents, wearing an incredulous red suit? I must admit, that image is hilarious! Don't tell me you people actually _believe _in such a thing!"

Steve frowned. "Of course we don't," he replied. "It's more so just a story you tell kids when they're young; it adds to the spirit of Christmas."

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the humans' reasoning behind such a wild fairy tale. But clearly the holiday – as laughable as it was – meant something to Steve, and so the god had to at least feign interest. "Apologies," he said, trying to make his tone serious again. "Go on."

Steve paused, unsure whether or not he should continue. He really did enjoy Christmas, but he could tell that Loki found the whole thing a joke. He had already started, however, so he might as well keep going. "So, part of Santa's story is that he lives in the North Pole with his wife and his elves that help build all of the children's toys – and no, because I know what you're thinking, they're not like the Dark Elves, or any of the Elves you told me about. They're short and cute, and wear Christmas clothes. And Santa keeps a list of all the children's names, and the list tells him whether they've been good or bad all year."

Loki perked again at this, his inner Trickster intrigued. "And what happens to the children who've misbehaved?"

Steve chuckled. "You _would _find that the most interesting part of everything I've just told you. Umm, the naughty kids get a lump of coal."

Loki scrunched his nose. "Coal?" he repeated. "What is the point in that?"

Steve considered this, not really sure how to answer. "Well, umm, I suppose that when kids want toys and stuff, a lump of coal is a pretty lousy present. There's not a whole lot you can do with it."

Loki pondered his words. "You could," he said thoughtfully, and his words were no longer laced with mockery. "You could do something with it. You could use it as charcoal and make beautiful art."

Steve felt his heart warm and he smiled. "Thank you, Loki," he murmured. He held got up and walked over to the Trickster. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled Loki towards him and then softly pressed his lips against his. Months ago, the gesture would have caused Loki to recoil uncomfortably; it made Steve happy to see the god respond to his actions as though they were second nature now. After a quick peck, Steve added, "You sure do know how to make a fella' feel special."

Loki chuckled. "It is an easy task when the man in question _is _so special." He paused. "And although I find the entire notion of 'Christmas' odd, I must admit that it would be an exciting and hopeful belief for a child to have. It almost makes me wish that Thor and I had had the same sort of beliefs as children."

Steve saw the flicker of longing in his eyes, and his heart ached for him. He knew Loki's childhood was a difficult subject for him; that his upbringing had had its share of less-than-satisfactory pleasantries. Unwrapping the mischief god from his arms, he took a seat on the couch next to wear Loki was still sitting on the arm rest, and then opened up his lap. "Well it's never too late to start," he said happily. Loki eyed him in confusion. Steve patted his left thigh. "Come take a seat on my knee and tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed, but there was a trace of laughter in his exhalation. When he didn't budge, Steve just kept his smile firm and patted his thigh again. Relenting, Loki got off the arm rest and sat down on his leg. "Well hello there, young man!" Steve suddenly exclaimed in what he attempted to be a Santa Claus voice, but instead only sounded like the tone he used when he was Captain America. Loki stared at him blankly. "And what is it _you _want for Christmas?"

Loki stared at him flatly, less than amused. "Steve, this is ridi-"

"Steve? Who's Steve? I'm Santa Claus!"

Loki groaned. "Okay, _Santa Claus_, this is ridiculous."

Steve tilted his head and pressed his lips into a firm, but gentle line. Loki got the message. "Alright," he sighed, giving in to the charade.

Steve beamed again. "So what do you want for Christmas?" he asked again.

"I don't know."

"Aww, come on, you _must _want something!"

A thought crossed the Trickster's mind, and an impish smile suddenly spread across his face. His eyes flashed mischievously. If Steve wanted to play this game, then Loki could play games, too. "And if I do desire something, do you promise to give it to me, _Santa_?" he mocked. Steve seemed none the wiser to his scheme. He nodded.

"Tell me that you promise," Loki prompted.

Now there was a brief flicker of curiosity in Steve's eyes. "I promise," he said, unsure of where this was going.

Loki glanced down at the soldier's crotch and then looked back up at him through dark lashes. "You," he answered in a low but innocent voice. "I want you."

Steve blinked, feeling his face grow hot. This wasn't exactly the intention he had when he asked Loki to sit on his lap – but he probably should have prepared for as much, given what the Trickster was like. They had role played before, but never anything like this; this was sort of strange. But in an _interesting _way. He cleared his throat, trying not to break character. "Well, I don't know, young man – have you been a _good _boy this year, or a _naughty _boy?"

Loki grinned now; a wide, devilish grin. "You tell me; I _did _level half of New York."

He gasped as the remark earned him a sudden slap across the face. The sting was sharp, but it was sweet and it resonated all the way down in his groin. Steve glared at him. "That's not funny," he warned, though he knew that _Loki _knew he was still in safe hands. Steve would never strike him had Loki not made it clear in the past that he enjoyed such things. Still, New York was another sore topic for them; only made lighter in recent months by Loki seemingly to feel guilt about his actions. Hearing him speak so casually about it now – almost as if he were still proud of them – made the soldier angry.

Loki fed off of this. Placing a hand on his cheek, a small pink handprint painted on his pale flesh, he bit his lip seductively. The sight of him made Steve aware of the heat beginning to pool in his genitals. Loki's other hand now lay on his upper thigh, so close to where he knew the soldier's cock was, but not close enough to make contact. He squeezed gently, and Steve flinched.

"Oh, _Santa_, I have been very naughty," he breathed. Steve swallowed hard, and he could feel his pulse thumping wildly in his neck. Loki leaned in closer. "I have done many terrible things – hurt many innocent people. I have been very bad… am I going to be punished?"

Steve tried to keep his voice firm. "You should be," he scolded. "You say that you want _me _for Christmas, but after what you've just told me, perhaps I should withhold sex from you for a while. Maybe a week. Maybe a month."

He thought Loki would've reacted to this, but he gave the soldier a challenging look instead. "Really? A whole month, hmm? You would be suffering just as much as I; and here I thought this was supposed to be _my _punishment," he said.

And damn, he was right. Loki was so close, and all Steve wanted to do was touch him… to have Loki's hand, that was so achingly close, touch _him_, too. How Loki could always remain perfectly in character when things started to get heated, Steve didn't know – he was starting to have a difficult time remembering his own _name_. Steve licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "You said you wanted _me_. Tell me what you want to do to me," he ordered in an uneven tone.

Loki's gaze was hard. "Now, that is _Steve's _tone," he tutted. "I want the firm, commanding authority of the _Captain_'s voice."

Steve's face suddenly hardened as he dug deep within himself and managed to find the super soldier still within him. "Tell me _now_," he ordered, this time much louder and with no room for negotiation.

Loki's heart fluttered in his chest at the sudden shift in the man's persona. He absolutely loved being bossed around by Captain America. Acquiescing to his demand, he placed the hand that had been resting on his cheek to the Captain's neck, cradling it, and brought his lips to the soldier's ear. "I want to feel you become hard for me," he purred, and despite Steve's resolve, he could feel him shiver. "I want you to imagine being inside of me, fucking me until I can no longer breathe; I want the thought alone to make you rock hard, so I may stroke your cock and taste it with my tongue. I want to feel your seed dripping down my throat."

Steve closed his eyes and groaned, Loki's hot breath tickling his ear. Loki's hand slid from his upper thigh to the very prominent bulge that the soldier was not sporting, and gave it a gentle squeeze. The Captain gasped lightly. Loki hummed a sound of approval, nipping at the bottom of the soldier's ear lobe. "I want to feel your lips wrapped around me and your fingers playing inside of me, forcing me to shout your name for all the Nine Realms to hear," he continued, his voice becoming more of a needy growl. He brought his face in front of Steve's so their foreheads were touching and their lips inches apart. Steve opened his eyes and looked straight into the green ones before him. "Then I want you to thrust your cock into me so deeply that I cannot see straight," he went on, and his hand was now rubbing along Steve's erect penis, and Steve was trying not to moan because that would be something _Steve Rogers _would do, and right now he was Captain America, but oh my God, this was unbearable… "I want you to take over me, and unmake me, and then put me back together again," Loki continued, speaking faster now; stroking faster now. "I want you to make me scream to the point where S.H.I.E.L.D and Heimdall and the Allfather would now know where I am. I want you to make me beg for more. And then I -"

Loki wasn't allowed to finish. Steve's hands flew up to either side of Loki's face, fingers digging into the raven tresses, and suddenly Loki's lips were covered by Steve's and his mouth filled with the soldier's hungry tongue. Loki moaned at the unexpected forceful action, roughly squeezing Steve's package in gratitude. The Captain groaned against his lips, breaking away only to snap, "You talk too much." He crushed their lips back together again.

Their tongues danced and beat against each other furiously. Loki gripped onto the soldier frantically, as Steve did to him, but it was as if no matter how closely they pulled the other towards their bodies, it was just not close enough. Loki released his grip on the soldier's cock; swinging his leg onto the other side of the soldier, he straddled him in one swift, graceful motion and moved his hands under Steve's shirt to claw at his perfectly sculpted chest. Steve nudged Loki back slightly so he could quickly pull his shirt above his head. He threw it away and then roughly pulled the god back against him, one hand pressed firmly against the Trickster's back, the other gripping tightly against his ass. Using his strength to his advantage, the Captain began to rock Loki's hips against his own, both men shuddering as their erections rubbed against each other. The hand that was on Loki's back moved up into his long black hair and he grabbed it by the handful. Loki let out a sharp hiss as Steve suddenly jerked his head back, exposing his elongated, beautifully pale neck. Steve growled and then sunk his teeth into the delicious-looking flesh, biting so hard that surely bruises would form, and then soothing the skin over with his tongue and hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Loki's head spun as the wonderful, torturous sensations swept across him. Feverishly, his hands moved all across the soldier's chest and back; Steve's skin felt scalding hot against his own cool flesh, but he welcomed the heat and he welcomed the burn. He could not get enough of the soldier's body, no matter how often he was around it, and that paired with the hungry mouth that devoured him with desperate kisses pushed him to the brink of madness.

"You wear _far _too many clothes, you naughty boy," Steve snarled against his throat, and Loki nodded, eyes closed. "Yes, far too many," he agreed wholeheartedly. "Please rid me of them."

Steve's hands were a flurry of almost superhuman speed as they grabbed onto the hem of Loki's black T-shirt (thank God he had eventually convinced Loki over time to start wearing _normal_-people clothes) and jerked it over his head. The action left Loki's hair disheveled; hanging partly in his face, and the way the god was so flushed and looked at him through a haze of lust made the soldier want to take him and pound into him right then and there. Groaning, he kissed Loki again with fervor, biting onto his bottom lip, forcing a stifled moan from the Trickster's throat. Instead, he picked the god up effortlessly and ran them into his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He practically chucked Loki onto the bed and then covered his body with his own, the muscles in his back contouring his frame as he held himself up by the palms of his hands. Loki squirmed beneath him, wanting more of the Captain – wanting _all _of him – and his hands undid the bottom of his own jeans before fumbling quickly with the button of the soldier's slacks. Steve felt the nimble fingers grabbing hold of the waistline of his pants and desperately trying to shove them done, along with his briefs. He laughed into the god's mouth.

"Mmm, someone's eager, hmm?" he teased. Loki only responded by moaning lowly, his hands still moving. Steve shook his head. "Nuh uh," he refused, breaking away from the god and standing up straight. Loki looked up at Steve, and he was so confident and muscular and _radiating _sex. Steve looked down at Loki, and he was so wantonly needy and beautiful and practically begging with his eyes to be mercilessly fucked. Steve's cock pulsated in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against his opened fly. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he lowered his slacks to his ankles and then eyed Loki with expectation.

"Suck me," he ordered in his strong, authoritative tone. He revelled in the way Loki's pupils dilated at the sight of his swollen dick, the tip slightly wet with pre-come. Loki sat up eagerly, happy to be given orders, and reached up to take Steve's cock in his hand. Steve smacked it away. "Your mouth – _just _your mouth," he said firmly, and there was a warning in his tone. It made Loki's own cock grow to an impossible length.

Looking up at him, Loki leaned forward and opened his mouth wide in preparation. He stuck out his tongue and it gingerly probed the Captain's leaking tip, causing the soldier's body to buck. The tip of the Trickster's silver tongue drew tiny circles around the hole before he drew his head closer, pulling Steve's dick into his wet cavern until he could feel the head meet the back wall of Loki's throat. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and gagged lightly, and the vibrations danced around his bloated cock and culminated in his balls, making Steve lose any sense of control. Before he could help it, his hands were back in Loki's hair, as he held the god's head in place and thrusted his cock in and out of the warm, wet mouth. He could feel Loki's tongue slide firmly along the underside of his cock, and every tip he made to pull his way out, the mischief god would expertly flick the tip of his tongue against the sensitive part on the bottom half of his cock, right below where the tip met the shaft. Each time he did that, delicious bursts of heat radiated throughout Steve's limbs; his eyes would roll back into his head and with a guttural moan, his hips would undulate harder against Loki's face, his cock desperately trying to bury itself even deeper into the god's throat.

Loki moaned whenever Steve would pull back, relishing in the feeling of the soldier's cock sliding along his tongue, and he would gag whenever the Captain pushed back in, filling his entire cavity to its fullest capacity.

"You like that, naughty boy?" Steve asked in broken breaths, looking back down at Loki, his mouth too full with his cock to speak. Loki looked back up at him with wide, glazed-over eyes. "Hmm?" he prompted more forcefully, gripping onto Loki's hair by the roots and pushing Loki's face forward so he was forced to take his dick further into his throat. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and made a small – but grateful – choking sound, and then managed a strangled "Mhm" that reverberated around his cock and made the Captain moan.

"I bet you'd like me to finish right now," he taunted, and Loki nodded slightly and hummed his desire for just that. How badly he wanted to taste the Captain. Steve grunted and thrusted roughly in between Loki's parted lips several more times before unexpectedly pulling out completely. The sudden retreat made Loki whine in confusion and disappointment. "Nuh uh," Steve scolded, lowering himself back onto the god. "You've still been a bad boy," he breathed against Loki's lips, his hot, wet erection pushing against the Trickster's upper thigh. "It wouldn't be fair of me to give you _everything _you want."

He feigned to kiss Loki back on the lips, only to pull his head back roughly once again and resume kissing and sucking his way down the god's neck. His tongue trailed a thin line across the delicate curve of his collar bone, and when he bit down on the thin flesh right below it and sucked mercilessly, Loki arched into him and groaned in appreciation. Steve remained there for a solid minute, alternating between biting and sucking, desperately trying to provoke a bruise to the skin's surface; his hand, all the while, kneading the aching erection between Loki's legs.

When there was a satisfying splotch of purplish-blue now blossomed under Loki's collar bone, Steve continued kissing his way down Loki's firm stomach until he got to the waistline of his jeans. He yanked them and his boxers down and peeled each pant leg off one at a time, exposing Loki's long, lean legs. He stared at the naked body before him and breathed heavily. "Fucking beautiful," he said in awe, always forgetting his manners once Loki had riled him up. Loki arched his back seductively, knowing how to best show off his frame. "Fuck…" Steve exhaled. "I could tie you up and leave you here forever, and you would be the greatest piece of art I'd ever created."

Loki closed his eyes and chuckled lowly. "Mmm, please do," he replied.

Overwhelmed with desire, Steve dropped to his knees and leaned over the lower half of Loki's body. Immediately, the god's hands were in his hair, tugging gently with anticipation. He kissed up the god's inner thighs until his lips were hovering over the god's throbbing hard on. With the weakest pressure possible, he dragged the tip of his tongue from the base of Loki's cock up to the tip, adding a bit more pressure to flick the hole at the very end. Loki stiffened, a low rumble erupting in his throat. But though Steve gestured to take the god into his mouth, he only feigned doing so, quickly pulling back and leaving the Trickster untouched.

"Steve," Loki groaned, and then yelped as he felt teeth quickly bite onto the sensitive flesh of his right inner thigh.

"Excuse me?" he heard the authoritative voice admonish sharply from between his legs.

"C-Captain," Loki shivered, and the sting of the bite was instantly relieved from the warm, soothing feel of the soldier's tongue licking along the teeth marks.

"_Good _boy," the Captain derided.

He parted his lips wide and motioned to take Loki into his mouth, only to back away again, his hot breath rushing against Loki's dripping appendage, taunting him with his close proximity. "Please, _Captain_," Loki pleaded breathlessly, squirming wantonly from beneath him. The Captain ignored him, and he began to exhale hot air against Loki's balls, followed by a small blow of cool air right afterwards. Every three of four times of doing this, Steve would then tongue them quickly, producing a sharp cry from the mischief god. But he never progressed any further, nor did he relieve the Trickster by taking his cock into his mouth.

It really _was _beginning to feel like torture for the young former Prince; he had survived snake venom, and lashings, and imprisonment, and beatings, and yet none of it felt as ruthless or agonizing as this. His cock was so swollen and dripping so much pre-come that he felt it would burst open from the pressure. He whimpered and tried to angle his hips so his cock would brush up against Steve's lips, but the action only resulted in the soldier using his large hand to press onto his lower abdomen and pin him to the bed, rendering him immobile as he continued the teasing onslaught against his genitals.

"This is what happens to boys who are on the Naughty List," Steve breathed lowly before flicking the god's right testicle with his tongue. Loki gasped. "They have to be punished." He flicked the left. "Tell me what you want," he commanded.

"Suck me, please!" Loki practically shouted. "I will do anything – _anything_! Just please, Captain, suck me!"

Steve paused, letting Loki suffer in silence as his lithe body writhed on the bed. Without warning, he quickly pressed his open lips against one of his balls and sucked it into his mouth. Loki's back arched so violently that he almost rose right up off the bed, and what came out of his mouth was an interesting combination of a scream and a gasp. The action only lasted a second or two, though, and Steve let it fall back out from between his lips before standing erect before the god and answering his prior pleas with a single, "No." He narrowed his eyes at the god. "Lay on your stomach," Captain America instructed.

Loki did so without needing to be told twice. He could feel the soldier's strong, artistic hands pressing onto his back and then trailing down his spine, making him shiver. Then they were on both of his butt cheeks, feeling them down to their gentle curves before squeezing them gratefully. The hands then pressed against his inner thighs and pushed them apart, opening him up before reaching between them and rubbing lightly against his testicles, zeroing in on them once more and filling them with so much pleasure that it almost got to the point of pain.

"Captain," Loki moaned, his face buried in the covers.

"Beautiful," he heard the breathless reply repeat from behind and above.

Steve's hands returned to Loki's behind and spread his cheeks open, and the mischief god let out a startled cry when he suddenly felt the warm wet muscle from within the soldier's mouth run down the center of his ass and dance circles around his opening. Steve reached his hand up until he could feel Loki's lips against his fingers; holding out his index and middle digits, the Captain ordered, "Suck."

Loki obliged, drawing the long fingers into his mouth and lapping at them earnestly. Steve pulled himself back up and draped himself across Loki's back, lowering his fingers and gentle easing them into his opening. He felt the slender body spasm beneath him at the welcomed intrusion, a deep and satisfied moan escaping the mischief god's lips. He started off gentle, until he remembered who he was dealing with and what the raven-haired man was willing and capable of taking. So he added a third, dry finger in with the first two, stretching him open wider and burying inside of him. Loki made a continuous series of groaning noises, his ass undulating against the Captain's hand while his erection rocked desperately against the mattress. His back arched up and down like the steady rolling of a wave, and each time it pressed up against the soldier's chest, the latter would graze his teeth against the god's shoulder. Steve's own dick pushed rhythmically against Loki's back upper thigh, right below where his hand was expertly working him, and his tip was leaking so much pre-come that a thin, clear stream was beginning to dribble down the back of Loki's leg.

Steve noticed Loki's left arm, which was about the only limb of his that wasn't either preoccupied or inaccessible at the moment. Biting back down onto the space where Loki's shoulder met his neck, the Captain growled into his ear, "Stroke me."

Groaning again, Loki awkwardly twisted his arm – in a position that must've no doubt been uncomfortable – until his hand found the soldier's throbbing muscle. Stroking in rhythm with the fingers slipping in and out of him, the two worked each other in sync. Steve moaned at the way Loki's hand knowingly twisted and pulled his phallus – his first real, loud moan the entire time – and the sound of it pulled an even louder moan from the god in response. A sudden loud cry from Loki signified to the Captain that he had just located his prostate, and so the soldier continued whatever motions he had made, brushing against the bundle of nerves over and over, bringing Loki to the brink. In response, Loki tightened his grip and began to jerk the Captain harder and quicker. The sounds of the two men's pleasure overlapped and mixed and grew in volume.

Steve could feel Loki's inner walls begin to tighten involuntarily around his digits, and he knew his own release would be coming soon, too, so he quickly withdrew his fingers from Loki's opening and spit carelessly into the palm of his hand. Pulling Loki's hand off of his cock, he coated his shaft with his saliva until it glistened and then lowered himself back onto Loki with one fluid motion, pushing himself into the Trickster as he did so. Loki's eyes flew open at the glorious feeling of Steve working his way into him, expanding him wide, almost to the point of tearing. The Captain was not a small man; he was, without doubt, a force to be reckoned with. When he felt the soldier's hipbones press into the top of his ass and he knew he was completely filled, he pushed himself up off the bed and pressed himself against the Captain's chest, forcing him to rise up with him. The soldier wrapped one arm around his waist, while the other draped across his chest, his hand gripping the god's throat. Loki reached behind him, gripping onto Steve's hip with one hand, the other arm above his head and holding on desperately to the back of the Captain's neck. Both on their knees but holding one another against each other firmly and with little room to move, Steve's hips undulated against Loki's backside, barely able to pull out at all; his cock quickly pressing against Loki's prostate and massaging it in constant, gentle mini strokes. Loki let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder, his mouth hung low and his eyes squeezed shut. He turned his head and blindly located the soldier's lips, sliding his tongue hungrily into the Captain's mouth and kissing him with low, drawn out moans.

The Captain could feel his balls begin to tense up, the friction between their bodies and the taste of Loki's tongue against his, too much for him to handle. Sucking Loki's tongue into his mouth and biting down on it, Steve threw the god off and made him temporarily vulnerable; the grip on his hip that held him in place weakened, and the Captain used that opportunity to pull out most of the way and then slam himself back into the Trickster with impressive force.

"Fuck!" Loki screamed, bucking.

"God…" The Captain breathed. His hand that pressed flat against Loki's lower stomach slipped further down and greedily wrapped its fingers around the twitching cock. His pace quickened and became violent in force, and he began to furiously stroke Loki's cock as the tip of his cock slammed into his prostate over and over. Loki's green eyes were wide, his lips formed into a silent scream as he was unexpectedly fucked and jerked raw, and there was pain as the Captain pounded into him without enough force to kill a mortal man, but there was also sweet, sweet, undeniable pleasure.

"Cap… Captain…" Loki choked out, barely able to breathe. The pleasure mounted and built and expanded until suddenly he seemed to explode from both sides; his prostate assaulted and his cock pumping out streams of come onto the sheets in front of him. Loki absolutely screeched as the ecstasy felt uncontainable, like it would destroy him from the inside out. He unraveled around the Captain's cock and into the Captain's hand, his lungs so strained from screaming that he felt as though they must be bleeding.

"Lo…ki… oh God…" Steve uttered each syllable as he thrusted into Loki's orgasm. The walls of the god's ass jerked and convulsed around his dick, squeezing the life out of him and trying to coax his own orgasm to the surface. Feeling Loki's warm come spill into his hand as he stroked the Trickster brought him over the edge. He felt his balls tense up and his cock go rigid. He continued to pummel into the tight walls of Loki's ass. "God – I – oh, fuck!"

Spilling into him, Steve released with a loud groan, followed by heavy panting. The two men remained upright for several minutes, letting their heart rates slow and their bodies stop shaking. Eventually, Steve loosened his grip around the mischief god and Loki moved away from the soldier, Steve falling out of him. Loki immediately turned back to him and shuffled up closer so they were practically face to face. Lifting the soldier's sticky hand to his lips, the god slowly took each of his fingers into his mouth and sucked his own juices from the digits, much to Steve's surprise. Grinning wickedly at the stunned expression on Steve's face, Loki finished the job by licking the Captain's palm, lapping up every last drop. When he was done, there was a brief moment's pause before Steve laughed incredulously and breathed, "Fuck, Loki…" before pulling him back in for another passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, desperate for air, Steve started laughing – a real deep, full laughter from the pit of his belly. He couldn't remember a time before Loki when he had gotten used to feeling so happy.

"What?" Loki asked tiredly, an oblivious smile on his lips.

Steve wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him never to leave him, and if he stayed, the soldier would never be unhappy again. He wanted to promise him he would keep the god safe, and unharmed, and that if Loki could promise to love him back, then he could promise that the Trickster would never feel sad, or lost, or angry, or lonely, ever again.

But he knew the god wasn't ready to hear all that yet.

So instead, he gently tapped the tip of Loki's nose with his finger and grinned. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Odin's sake…"

* * *

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Know Your Place

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating in a while. I've been ridiculously busy and there has been a very seriously illness with a close family member… but I plan to get back into updating both this story and HTMAM on a weekly basis. A big thanks to all those who've reviewed, favourited, and followed the story so far Glad to know there are other Frostshield fans out there! This chapter was inspired by Stoki rulz, who requested an Onaga verse. I always love throwing Tony into the mix for some jealousy factor – whether it be making Loki jealous, or Steve – so this idea was really enticing for me. Hopefully I did their idea proud; this kind of scene is new for me, lol.**

**WARNING: Explicit sex, mature content, inappropriate language, violence, and in some chapters, BDSM. You have been warned.**

**Lastly, I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Cap, Loki, or any other recognizable characters, places, plot, or dialogue. I only own the terrible, terrible things I'm about to make Steve and Loki do to each other. xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: KNOW YOUR PLACE**

**Premise: Steve Rogers' day is interrupted when Tony Stark decides to pay him a surprise visit. Loki does not like the way the two Avengers interact and decides to punish the soldier for his lenience. **

**Note: This one shot takes place in the same sort of universe as Chapter Two, in which Loki is hiding out at Steve's in order to remain safe from S.H.I.E.L.D, Odin, etc. For the sake of the story, no one else knows about Loki being there; other than this, it doesn't need to explicitly be connected to the same plotline as the second chapter.**

* * *

Steve Rogers was in the middle of getting his dick sucked when there was a sudden knocking at his front door. He almost didn't hear the sound of it over his own panting, but when it came a second time, his head snapped up and panic surged through him. "Loki," he whispered, eyes still fixed on his opened bedroom door. But (at least to his cock's delight), the god pretended not to hear it and continued gliding his mouth along the length of his sex, unrelenting. Steve wanted to push the Trickster off of him, but his wrists and ankles were bound to all four corners of the bed frame, rendering him completely immobile. So he began to awkwardly jerk his body from side to side, as if trying to shake the mischief god off of him. "Loki!" he hissed, this time more forcefully. Grunting, the raven-haired man lifted his head and shot the soldier an annoyed look.

"What?" he demanded impatiently. The sound of the persistent knocking came a third time, and Steve jerked his head in its direction. Loki glanced over and then shot Steve an uncaring look. "Let them knock," he said simply and then made to take the appendage back between his lips. Steve started jerking his body from side to side again in protest. "Ugh, Rogers, will you _desist_?" Loki snapped.

Steve shook his head. "What if it's someone from S.H.I.E.L.D? They'll come barging in if I don't answer, and then how am I supposed to explain this? Untie me."

Loki's expression turned to one of amusement. "That _would _be quite entertaining to watch you try and explain."

Steve's eyes widened. "Loki, untie me _now_," he demanded quietly, afraid that whoever was waiting outside would be able to hear them.

Loki's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously and Steve's pulse quickened - both from fear and from arousal. Normally when Loki looked at him that way, he was seconds from being on the receiving end of the most excruciating, delicious pain. He struggled weakly against his bonds. Loki rose from between Steve's legs and rounded the bed until he was next to the soldier's chest. Leaning down, he grabbed his cheeks between harsh fingers and brought his face down until it was inches from his. "Do not forget your place," he snarled lowly. Steve's breath caught in his chest; he gave a small, wide-eyed nod in understanding. To his surprise, Loki then planted a chaste kiss on his lips before gesturing with his hands, causing the restraints around his limbs to loosen. The areas where they had dug so cruelly against his skin stung, but the soldier found he already missed the burn as he sat up and rubbed them absentmindedly.

He looked to Loki and then got off the bed and threw on his pair of jeans and a white cotton T-shirt. Loki particularly liked when he wore that shirt, due to the way it tightly hugged his muscular frame, showing off his body in all the right places. "Seeing you in that again makes me want to bend you over right now and claim you," he murmured teasingly as Steve was making his way out of the bedroom. Steve shot him a look that was both disappointed in having to leave and exasperated that Loki was choosing _that _moment of all moments to tease him. He pointed at the god. "Make yourself invisible," he told him pointedly, as per usual during the odd time that someone came over to his place. Loki rolled his eyes – as if he needed to be reminded _yet again_. He clenched his jaw and glared at Steve, but within seconds, his body disappeared and the soldier could no longer tell where he was. Turning back to the hallway, he jogged lightly to the front door and swung it open. He immediately frowned.

"Hey there, Spandex!" Tony Stark exclaimed cheerily, hands in his pockets and with a large grin on his face. He wore an expensive suit and still had his sunglasses on, which confused Steve because they were indoors and it wasn't all that bright inside. He stood there patiently, waiting for Steve to invite him in.

But Steve just looked at him quizzically, not even bothering to acknowledge the usual jab. "Stark? What are you…?"

Tony shrugged. "I know that _you _may like to think that you're difficult to read, but it's been pretty obvious lately that something's been off with you," he interrupted, his tone still light. "So I figured I'd drop by for a heart-to-heart. And by 'heart-to-heart', I of course mean drinking and you telling me what's going on with you."

"You know I can't get drunk."

"Well, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try," he retorted coolly, walking right past Steve and into the apartment, the baffled soldier's gaze following him before he sighed and shut the door. He followed the billionaire, who looked like he was going to turn into the kitchen before suddenly spinning on his heel and facing the soldier.

"Bathroom?" he inquired. Steve pointed behind Tony, saying nothing. Tony went and walked down the hallway, turning to walk into what he thought was the washroom. Steve's eyes bulged immediately. "No, it's further down the hall!" he exclaimed, running up behind him to stop him from peering in. But Stark's eyes were already staring into his bedroom, falling on the bed – with the four leather restraints still connected to the corners of the frame. "Whoah…" he said slowly, taking in the sight.

Steve covered his eyes with his hand and groaned in horror. "Bathroom's _further _down the hall," he repeated weakly. Tony turned and faced him with genuine surprise etched across his face. "Hey, no judging," he then insisted nonchalantly, holding up his hands. "I personally think that's cool that Captain America is secretly kinky. Gentleman in the streets, freak in the sheets, right?"

Steve's mouth fell open in stunned embarrassment. He meant to provide some sort of excuse but it just came out as babbling. Tony watched him with an amused grin on his face. The whole exchange only lasted several seconds, however, before the sudden sound of glass shattering pierced through the small apartment, startling them both. Steve turned and ran into the living room, Tony following. He immediately targeted the cause of the ruckus: a framed painting that had come crashing to the floor, breaking the glass. Steve narrowed his eyes at it and then darted them across the room suspiciously. Tony was none the wiser. "Need a broom?" he asked, glancing from the broken frame to where it had been hanging on the wall.

Steve nodded slightly, his eyes still searching for the culprit he knew he'd never find at the moment. "Umm, sure… yes please," he mumbled, before shooting Stark a quick look over his shoulder. "It's in the closet over there, if you wouldn't mind." When Tony walked out of the room to fetch it, Steve quickly whispered, just quietly enough for one other person to hear, "I know you're in here. Can you _not _do that again, please?"

Nobody answered him.

Tony returned with the broom and Steve cleaned up the broken glass. "So how about that drink?" Tony asked cheerfully once they were in the kitchen, trying to change the subject. Steve emptied the dustpan's contents into the trash can and then leaned the broom against the wall. "I told you, I can't get drunk, Stark," he repeated. But the billionaire just rolled his eyes. "So that means you just gave up drinking all together? Live a little, Captain," he deadpanned.

Steve paused, studying Stark's face. Then he relented, sighing and opening up a cupboard to pull out a small glass and a bottle of barely-touched brandy. He handed both to his fellow Avenger. Tony eyed the bottled, reading the label. "Ooh, I like your taste," he murmured, and then flashed Steve another grin. "This might actually make up for all that goody-two-shoes nonsense." That earned him a very unamused glare from the Captain. This only provoked Stark more. Pouring the amber liquid into the glass, he glanced up at the soldier through dark lashes. "Well… some people like that," he teased flirtatiously, trying to get under Steve's skin. "You know, get a thrill off of robbing someone of their innocence."

It worked. Steve sputtered and coughed, going red in the face and wishing more than anything that this conversation wasn't happening. Stark was a good-looking man; if he really looked at him, Steve couldn't deny this. But he just wasn't his type. The problem was that the billionaire exuded the same in-your-face confidence that Loki did – a quality that caused Steve to instinctively retreat and become a quiet, introverted weakling. The difference was that when Loki made him feel that way, Steve wanted nothing more than for the god to rip his clothes off and dominate him; when Tony did it, it just felt weird.

Tony laughed and then reached into the cupboard Steve had just gone into and pulled out a second glass. Still coughing, Steve looked at him and shook his head, trying to politely decline. But the brown-haired playboy ignored him, walking around him and singing out, "I won't take no for an answer!" He walked out of the room and Steve remained there for a moment, staring at the empty doorframe. Groaning under his breath again, his shoulders slumped and he followed. He rounded the corner just in time to see Tony unexpectedly stumble mid-step and trip forwards; he managed to catch himself and only _just _keep from falling face first onto the floor. The action was so sudden that it surprised Steve, not thinking much of it other than that Tony must've already been drinking before he'd arrived.

But the other man then turned and faced him with a confused, annoyed look on his face. "Do you have a cat or something?" he asked, looking around the floor. Steve shook his head, eyebrows knitting together. Tony frowned but continued looking. "It felt like something got in the way of my foot…" he muttered. Well then, that certainly made sense, too – though Steve didn't voice this. Once again, his eyes darted around the room suspiciously and gave the tiniest shake of the head as if the warn the god to knock it off. Then Stark glanced up at him and he quickly threw on a tight-lipped smile and tilted his head up. After a brief awkward moment, the billionaire took a seat on one of the couches and poured some brandy into the empty glass. Woodenly, Steve pulled out a chair from the dining room table and sat down off to Stark's side. Tony looked at him and then scoffed – why the soldier couldn't have just joined him on the couch, he didn't know. But he offered out the glass and was pleased when Steve eventually took it. Then, he wasted no time getting down to business.

"So, you looked pretty flushed when you opened up the door," he mused loudly before taking a swig of the liquor. He could see Steve stiffen from his peripherals. Then he raised his eyebrows and shot him a knowing look.

"I just got back from a run," Steve lied quickly. It wasn't all that convincing, unfortunately; he was a horrible liar.

"Mhm," Tony answered, clearly unconvinced. "You went running in jeans. And I saw your running shoes when I looked in your room; they were all neatly seated in your closet. You're gonna have to do better than that, Capsicle."

Steve tried to think of a better excuse, he really did. But everything just came out in a series of inarticulate stammers, his face turning a traitorous shade of red. The longer he fumbled, trying to cover his tracks, the bigger Stark's grin got. The billionaire absolutely _loved _getting under the soldier's skin – and it was too easy, really. "You need to lighten up, Captain; it's way too easy to ruffle your feather," he noted, taking another sip of his drink. Then something seemed to make sense to him, and his eyes widened and he took a glance around the room. Leaning forward and pointing a finger at him, he whispered, "Have you been bumping uglies? Is that what this is all about?"

Steve frowned. "Bumping…uglies…?" he repeated, confused.

Tony rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Having relations, doing the dirty, fucking, the horizontal Monster Mash, getting it on, sex" he listed quickly before flashing Steve a teasing look. He paused. "Rogers, have you been getting _laid_ lately?"

Steve tried to keep his face impassive. "No…" he answered – and it was the worst lie he'd ever heard, even for him.

Stark's eyes lit up, and his jaw dropped. He pointed at Steve with even more conviction now. "Oh my god, you _have_!" He laughed and slapped his thigh, shaking his head. "I _knew _it! I _knew _something was up with you lately! So that's why you've been so preoccupied and stuff; you know, you really need to stop daydreaming during meetings if you didn't want this to be obvious." He downed the rest of his drink and then continued chuckling to himself as if in disbelief. Not wasting a second, he was already pouring himself another glass.

"Stark, I never said –"

He held up a hand. "Didn't have to. Don't worry, Spangles, your secret's safe with me." Then he leaned forward with a mischievous grin on his face, as if they were teenage girls about to engage in gossip. "So, right before I came over, huh? What does she look like? Was she any good? How were her tits?" Then he thought about it and teased, "Or was it a _he_? You never know, Captain – as I said, no judging. Clearly I don't know you as well as I thought I had…" he sat back, a smug look on his face, and sipped. This was like being a kid in a toy store; the look on Steve's face was priceless.

Steve looked away, mortified. "Stark, that's hardly any of your business," he groaned, covering his face. "Can you _not_ be so crude?"

"But where's the fun in that?" he retorted. His tone seemed more suggestive now, and Steve didn't understand where it was coming from. All he knew was he felt very zeroed in on all of a sudden. There was a strange pause between them and then Tony said, "I actually kind of like the idea of Captain America liking it rough and kinky. It makes you more… appealing."

Just as he started laughing at his own statement, the glass that he was lifting back up to his lips suddenly shattered in his hand. Both of them straightened, startled. "Are you alright?" Steve asked quickly, concern for his fellow man erasing everything that had just happened from his mind. Stark just nodded, slightly bewildered, and began trying to wipe the brandy off of his suit. Steve helped him carefully gather the broken shards and then place them in a pile on the coffee table. "Sorry about that," Stark muttered, checking his hand to make sure there were no injuries. Then he grinned goofily at the Captain. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"Mhm…" Steve wasn't so sure that was the problem. He gathered the glass before Tony could, assuring him, "It's okay, I can get that. Is your hand okay?"

Tony nodded and then stood. For him, the moment had been lost. Oh well. There were plenty of other days he could toy with Rogers and take joy in making him squirm. He walked towards the front door and stood there until the soldier reappeared from the kitchen. "I'm gonna head out," he declared, nodding towards the door. "Just wanted to check up on you. Good to know everything's okay - more than okay, it would seem." He flashed Steve another knowing look, which made the soldier fidget on the spot, shifting from one leg to the other in embarrassment. Right before he walked out, he turned back to Steve and cooed, "And if you ever need someone to _help _you go for a 'run' again, I volunteer as tribute." When Steve just stared at him blankly, Tony groaned and rolled his eyes again. "_The Hunger Games_, Stars and Stripes; get with the times." He blew Steve a kiss and then let the door shut closed behind him, calling out, "Later, darling!"

Steve stood there for a while, tense and on guard, waiting to make sure that the billionaire was really gone. When he felt assured, he turned and slowly walked back into the living room. He thought about the broken picture frame, the tripping stunt, and the shattered glass in Stark's hand. "Come on, Loki, I know you're in here," he called out, his voice hard but tinged with nerves. The god was angry. Was he angry at him? Immediately, he flew on the defense; he hadn't done anything wrong… right? He wracked his brain, replaying his exchange with Stark in detail. He didn't _think _he'd done anything wrong. He was still seemingly standing alone, but he could feel the Trickster's presence. "Loki –" he started again, when the raven-haired man suddenly appeared before him and grabbed his throat in his hand. There was a vicious snarl on his face, twisting his usually exotic features into an intimidating, animal-like look.

Steve wheezed and grunted, his airway being painfully squeezed beneath Loki's ice-cold fingers. His eyes flew wide and he looked to the god; he was acutely aware of the quick and sudden pulsing in his pants as his sex started to harden. The god had ruined him – how fucked up was he, that he was always both frightened and delightfully aroused whenever the Liesmith treated him this way? Loki pulled his face inches from his. His green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Lo…"

"Silence!" Loki hissed. "What exactly was _that_? You let that lowly mortal come into _your _home and proceed to speak to you like that!?" His voice was controlled but it shook with rage.

There was another deep, full throbbing along the length of Steve's cock.

Steve tried to open his mouth to defend himself, but Loki just squeezed tighter, cutting any possible words off. "Do not speak!" he growled loudly. "Are you _really _so naïve that you could not pick up on his disgusting pheromones? The man was practically undressing you with his eyes! And you _allowed _it!"

"I didn't –" Steve tried to choke out again, his hands reaching up and wrapping around Loki's wrist in a weak attempt to pry the clasp off his neck.

"_And _you let him on that you've been spending your time with another!" he barked, his voice growing in volume. "You are, without a doubt, the _worst _liar I have ever seen – it's pathetic! Do you not think that he will won't let this go now? He is going to press the matter, until your noble heart cannot bear the pressure and you come clean about my whereabouts! You've threatened my very safety, you wretched weakling!"

Steve clenched his teeth together. "I would never tell him about you!" he insisted raggedly, his voice coming out in broken rasps. Loki sneered. "Oh you _wouldn't_, would you?" He brought his face closer so their noses were touching. "Until Tony Stark commanded it of you – then you would kneel to his every whim. How strong and mighty you are, Captain America; confident and unbreakable in your suit, and then sniveling and squirming with but a few words from your fellow Avenger when you are out of it. Perhaps _he_ is the one truly worthy of being the leader!" he spat condescendingly.

Hot, angry tears filled in the corners of Steve's eyes, as his erection pushed painfully against the fly of his slacks. Loki's breath brushed across his face and made him dizzy with a growing need. He was filled with shame, embarrassment, and guilt; he was filled with offence, the need to prove himself, and an anger of his own. Most importantly, the one feeling that dominated over every other was desire. Loki was just being cruel now; Steve hated himself for loving it. He narrowed his eyes at the god, his teeth clenched tightly together. "Never," he whispered lowly.

"You kneel only for _me_!" Loki seethed, as if he hadn't even heard the soldier. He unexpectedly parted his lips and seized the soldier's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. Steve gasped – or he tried to, the sound coming out more like a broken yelp. He squeezed his eyes shut and it was too much; the feeling of Loki's hand gripping his throat, the pain of the teeth clamping painfully down on the soft flesh of his lip, the way Loki was speaking to him… this was what he craved. His body seemed to slump slightly as a quiet, low moan slipped past his lips.

The sound provoked a groan from the god in response. He crushed their lips together and immediately slid his silver tongue into the soldier's mouth, beating it against his with fervor. The reaction it got out of Steve delighted Loki; the former immediately brought his hands to the Trickster's back and clutched tightly as a series of needy moans rumbled in his throat. Loki sneered into the kiss. If only his fellow Avengers could see him; see what he was _truly _like - the great Captain America falling before him, desperate for their enemy to take him and make an example of him. And he was going to do exactly that.

Breaking the kiss, he brought his lips to Steve's ear as his free hand began to knead the aching erection between the soldier's legs. "I told you: know your place," he hissed menacingly over the sound of the Captain's gasping. "In this world, there is a hierarchy – you, Captain Steve Rogers, are no Captain at all. You are beneath me; you are but an omega. You fall before men like me, and you _love _it."

"Yes," Steve breathed, over-stimulated by the sensations combating for his attention. He was rolling his hips into Loki's hand, desperately trying to get more friction against his cock. Loki's lips were also just as distracting; they reminded him of all the places they could be - all the pain and pleasure they could be inflicting upon him.

"You _crave _subjugation."

"Yes…"

"Say it."

He pulled his head back so that Steve would be forced to look him in the eye. The god's own cock swelled when he saw those piercing blue orbs dilate to unreal proportions. The soldier's skin was flushed, and Loki could feel his pulse hammering away beneath his fingers. How his Captain could be knee-deep in the throes of ecstasy and still somehow maintain that doe-eyed, innocent look on his face, he didn't know – but he hoped Steve would never lose that quality about him.

"I… _crave _subjugation…" Steve said lowly, licking his lips. Loki's cock twitched. "I _crave _subjugation to _you_… Only you…" Steve added. Loki rewarded him by squeezing his package roughly and then stroking his thumb along the length and circling around the silhouette of the tip. The soldier let out a small, strangled groan, his eyes rolling back into his head appreciatively.

Loki kept his gaze on him hard, never blinking. "You behaved very poorly in Tony Stark's presence," he began, but his voice was much calmer and more controlled now. He spoke matter-of-factly, rather than out of anger. "For that you must be punished." This declaration earned him another small, excited groan. "Here is what it going to happen," he continued, his hand unrelenting between Steve's thighs but never giving him more than the bare minimum. "You are going to step outside onto your balcony, and you are going to lean against the railing so you are looking out at the city. You will not turn around to check for me; you will not say a word. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he now looked to the god with confusion. But Loki's calmed authority was something he knew better than to question, so he gave a small nod to show his compliance. That icy hand around his neck loosened and let him go. He made to rub it, soothe it over, but he knew Loki wouldn't like that so he just left it. Feeling slightly on edge and not knowing what the Trickster was up to, he tentatively made his way to his back door and stepped out onto the balcony.

It was sunny outside, and very busy. Living only on the second floor meant that he wasn't that far from the ground; he could see the faces of all those who passed by beneath him clearly, and if one of them had reached up to him and he down, they probably would've been able to touch hands. The balcony was shielded by a metal pane, however, that started at his feet and went as high as his chest. Everyone else could only see him from about the pecks up. He crossed his arms over the railing and leaned against it, facing the hectic city life, just as Loki had told him to. Then he waited, and nothing seemed to come.

He waited patiently, never daring to look behind him to see if Loki was joining him. He just listened for the sound of the door to open. But nothing happened. He stood there, leaning against the railing and staring out at the hustle and bustle in front of him like a jackass, and he realized that he didn't even know what his punishment was. Maybe the god had locked him out and would keep him out there, in that spot, looking like a moron for the rest of the day. Knowing Steve wouldn't disobey and as much as turn around. And the worst part was, Loki would be _right_. It both disgusted and thrilled Steve that Loki had so much control over him.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand reach around his waist and begin undoing his belt. "What - !?" Steve jumped, startled, but then one of the hands moved up and grabbed the back of his neck in a rough hold.

"I did not give you permission to speak," the god's voice interrupted in a quiet, commanding whisper. Steve hadn't even heard him come onto the balcony, and what was he intending to do out here in broad daylight? Then he remembered the god's powers and pieced together that he must have teleported behind him to give that extra element of surprise. Loki _was _a bit theatrical. "Here is what will happen next," the velvety voice purred lowly from behind him, the hand on his neck lowering back down to finish removing his belt and begin working on the button and fly. "You are going to stand there, and I am going to fuck you, hard; for misbehaving with Stark. It is going to be painful, and you are not going to make a sound. And if you don't want anyone below us becoming suspicious, it would be in your best interest _not _to let any of this register on your face."

Despite what Loki had only just said, Steve's eyes still widened anyways. _That sneaky bastard!_ His eyes darted all around the people walking just below his balcony, too caught up in their own lives to notice him, and he felt deliciously naughty. This was bad. This was very, very bad. His face wasn't exactly a secret to the world; everyone knew who Captain America was, which meant that everyone knew who Steve Rogers was, too. If he drew attention to himself at all, it could mean trouble. If _anyone _recognized him, he would have to find a way to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. Loki was putting him in a really dangerous position. He hated that he loved him for it.

He shivered when Loki's fingers hooked into the waistline of his pants, momentarily pushing against his warm skin, before yanking them and his boxers down to his ankles.

"Spread as far as you can," the intoxicating voice behind him whispered.

Steve obliged, moving his ankles as far from each other as the pants around his ankles would allow him. The second he acknowledged that his erection was hanging free was when he felt his first real jolt of fear, embarrassment, and rebellion. He knew no one could see it, but he felt like they could. That seemed to remind him… how exactly did Loki think no one was going to see them having sex? He thought this as he felt Loki's hands move around his thighs, rubbing up and down his ass, dipping in between the cheeks and gingerly running a finger along the crack. Steve fought the urge to shudder at the touch, and instead cleared his throat lightly and continued to look beyond him, as if admiring the view. Then it dawned on him; the same means that Loki had used to suddenly appear behind him on the balcony: magic. Loki must've been veiling himself in invisibility again. Steve gritted his teeth. The god really _was _such a sneaky _bastard_! More blood rushed to his cock, flowing through the veins, and he was growing both nervously unsettled as well as painfully needy. He was conflicted – wanting both to continue this indoors, where it was safe and private, and anxiously awaiting the feel of the god's cock penetrating him to his very core out there in broad daylight.

He didn't have to wait long. "This is your punishment," Loki reminded him, his stony voice barely audible. "Which means that this is not for _your _pleasure, but my own." Two soaking wet fingers suddenly probed Steve's opening – the soldier having only a second to curiously wonder what was sleeking them – and then were pushed deeply inside. At the same time, Loki's other arm snaked around his midriff and pressed a flat hand to his chiseled abs, locking him in place. Steve's lips pressed into a firm line at the delicious intrusion, and he struggled to push down a groan. Instead, his breathing picked up only a little bit – but he could hardly control this.

"Good little soldier," the voice encouraged him softly at the sight of Steve's self-restraint. Blue eyes narrowed and the soldier hissed ever so softly when those fingers suddenly began to scissor inside of him over and over again. Loki wasn't taking the time to build him up like he normally did; his actions were more selfish and urgent this time. Steve found this enticing – it meant it would hurt more. It meant that it would feel rawer… and it meant that Loki couldn't wait much longer to be buried inside of him. Despite how harshly the Trickster treated him sometimes, Steve never doubted how much his body drove Loki crazy with lust. It gave him a sense of power in an otherwise powerless situation. He really hoped that at some point the god would be generous enough as to provide his own cock with some much-needed attention, for it was positively trembling.

Steve's knees were already beginning to shake; it was difficult using so much strength to keep his body and his expression impassive when all he wanted to be doing was bucking back into those two long fingers and knitting his face into one of pleasure. It made things all the more difficult when he could hear the soft, barely noticeable sound of Loki's own heavier breathing and little grunts of approval. Steve didn't have to be watching the god to know that the raven-haired man was observing the way his fingers slid and twisted within Steve's opening. He knew Loki's eyes were transfixed on the in-and-out motion; were drinking in the sight of the soldier's perfectly toned bare ass and legs. The Trickster was getting off on making the soldier squirm – in a way where the soldier couldn't even squirm at all. Knowing how much Loki must've been enjoying this made Steve enjoye it that much more.

A jolt of excitement shuddered through the Captain when he could suddenly hear the sound of Loki's trousers being undone. He bit his lip, still staring ahead but taking in nothing. He had to fight to keep down the whine he felt rising in his throat. His form started to shiver uncontrollably, the anticipation becoming too much to bear. And then two freezing hands were gripping onto either side of his hips, digging fingers in cruelly. "Do not move," Loki whispered. "I shall do all of the work."

One hand let go of his hip and the soldier could feel those chilly fingers spreading him open. Loki adjusted himself so he was at the proper angle and then began to guide the tip of his thick, wet cock into Steve Roger's ass. The moment the tip pushed into him, Steve squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. The penetration stopped, but the fingers spreading him apart remained where they were. "Control yourself, Captain," Loki warned lowly. His voice was still calm and collected, and Steve wanted to punch him in the face for being so damned controlled when he felt like he was seconds away from falling apart. Instead, he covered his face with one hand and pretended to be rubbing his eyes, as if he'd just awoken from a nap. No one below paid any attention.

Loki chuckled darkly, the voice sounding as though it was right behind the soldier's left ear. "Good," he purred, and then continued pushing his sex into Steve at a torturously slow pace. The blonde revelled in the way it felt to have himself be stretched open wider and wider with each passing second. It felt like Loki's length never ended. But then eventually – _finally_ – the god's hip bones pressed against his skin and that hand parting him open moved back to his free hip and sunk its fingers back in roughly. That was going to leave bruises… at least, the soldier hoped.

Steve could feel every inch of Loki inside of him, and his chest and forehead immediately became damp with perspiration. He always responded intensely to being penetrated. It was fascinating to the Trickster, and it was an overwhelming feeling for the soldier – his whole body would begin to shudder, and he seemed to be more responsive and sensitive to the smallest of movements. The god never let himself be the one taken, so it was always the soldier whose body got fucked and manipulated. Loki had thought that after enough time, Steve's innate reaction would've grown milder and less drastic, but it always seemed to be just as intense as the first time had been. This thrilled him like nothing else; the Captain was the most consciously receptive lover he'd ever had. Each and every time, it was like the god was deflowering him all over again. The only difference was that now Steve enjoyed it as much as he did.

Holding Steve carefully still, Loki began to pull out slowly. Green eyes watched his dick retracting from the tight entrance until he could see his tip peeking out, and then he started to push back in. He made sure to keep an eye on Steve's face and was surprised to see that the soldier seemed to have gone somewhere internally; summoning up every ounce of strength that he had to keep his face as neutral as was possible, given the circumstances. This was impressive, but not what the god wanted. He wanted to see Steve struggle; he wanted to know that the Captain was having great difficulty containing the pleasurable sensations he felt, and it was all because of _him_.

So when he pulled out a second time, he kept his eyes on Steve's face as he used his godly grip to keep the soldier unmoving, suddenly thrusting back into him with fervor. Thanks to Loki's powerful hold keeping him still, the Captain's body didn't even budge from the force – but this meant that it only took that much more of it. A strangled yelp constricted in Steve's throat, and he blinked quickly, his jaw tightening. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying desperately to find that place in his mind again. Then blue eyes opened, still staring ahead of him, looking down at the people passing by.

This elated the Trickster; he wanted more of that. So he continued the action, sliding out of the soldier and then slamming back in roughly, keeping Steve's body painfully still as he did so. To anyone who might have looked up, they would've been none the wiser to Loki's little scheme. The only thing they might've found odd was the blonde-haired man's repetitive movements of closing his eyes and twisting his lips into a strange sort of frown every other second. As far as containing himself went, Steve was doing a fantastic job; closing his eyes and lacking some control over his facial expressions was nothing compared to what he _really _wanted to be doing… such as screaming for the god to fuck him harder, deeper. He wanted to be cursing obscenities and crying out to his God, his God who didn't take too kindly to this sort of thing. Was this also considered idolatry, on top of homosexuality? He absolutely _worshipped_ Loki, and would continue to do so for as long as the god was in his life – for as long as this strange relationship of theirs continued.

So, probably.

Loki's movements became quicker and more violent behind him, and Steve's mind swam with the sensation of Loki's large, thick shaft squeezing in and out of him, opening his body up to its limits. His own cock was positively dripping with precome and was also beginning to hurt; he wanted so badly to lower one hand and give it some relief, but he knew that not only would Loki not allow this, it would also be pretty conspicuous if _he _were the one doing it to himself. His heart rate was increasing to an almost unhealthy speed, his legs were quivering, and his breathing – though shallow and barely noticeable – was much laboured.

Loki would never admit it, but he was fighting to control himself, much like Steve was. He had the freedom of being able to pound into the soldier as he so pleased, but having to force himself to keep from snarling loudly, moaning with every thrust, and teasing the Captain with his silver tongue were no easy tasks. His own upper body was getting overheated in his Asgardian attire, but he was too preoccupied to stop his actions in order to remove them. Even one second was one second wasted inside of this mortal's perfect body. So as he worked himself into a frenzy, his dick being clenched and tugged exquisitely as it drove in and out of Steve Roger's ass, Loki's black hair matted to his sweat-slicked forehead, and his chest and back were completely drenched and clammy beneath his leather and armour.

"My good, obedient little soldier," he rasped chokingly, dipping forward so he could drag the tip of his tongue up the small patch of the soldier's neck, from the collar of his white shirt to the base of his hairline. He felt Steve straighten slightly to the touch, as if a shiver had coursed through him. Loki's sex twitched at the sight, and he bucked his hips into Steve's ass so hard that they both could faintly hear the sound of Loki's balls slapping against the soldier's. In a moment of weakness, both men's eyes rolled into their heads; at least no one could see _Loki_. Steve couldn't help the grunt that tumbled out of him.

And then suddenly, a voice.

"Hey, that's Captain America!"

Steve's eyes snapped open and his body went rigid with fear. He could feel Loki immediately stop from behind him. He could no longer even hear the Trickster's breathing, and had it not been for the fingers digging into his hips or the muscle buried inside of him, the soldier might have forgotten he was there altogether. Steve's heart felt like it leapt up into his mouth as he focused on the direction of the voice, his (dilated) blue eyes landing on a teenage girl and a boy beside her. They both looked up at him in recognition. He gaped down at them, his mind still fuzzy from the sex.

"Respond," the god's voice instructed, so only he could hear. "Act natural, or they will know something is amiss. You do not wish for that, do you?"

So Steve forced himself to give a small wave, a tight smile curling his lips upwards. "Good afternoon," he greeted them. He was relieved that his voice didn't come out as shaky as he felt. "You two enjoying your day?"

They both nodded and then began to inform Captain America of how big of fans they were; the guy stood up on his tippy toes and stretched out his hand to get a high five. Uncertain, Steve leaned over the railing, reaching down his hand to complete the action. The movement caused him to expose his backside even more, practically beckoning the god to take advantage. Just as Steve's hand slapped against the fan's, Loki slammed one – hard – thrust into Steve's body, wrapping both arms around his torso to keep the soldier from falling over the railing. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his face together, grunting softly in pleasure, but trying to make it look like discomfort.

The invisible Trickster helped pull him back into his original position, arms folded casually over the railing, and when the two fans looked up at him with concern, Steve could only think to say, "Sorry guys, I'm still a little beat up from the alien invasion."

Their eyes lit up. "That was _so _cool how you all fought against all those monsters!" the girl gushed. The guy nodded. "You guys kicked ass," he agreed. Loki laughed softly, menacingly, in his ear again. "Oh yes, you truly defeated me," he mocked before flicking the soldier's earlobe with his tongue. "Shall you mention the part where the villain showed up at your doorstep and you wound up becoming his own personal sex slave, or shall I?"

"Shut up, Loki," Steve muttered under his breath, causing the god to falter. Steve suddenly had to bite back a loud cry when Loki was back to thrusting in and out of his ass with purpose, one hand releasing his hip in order to – finally – wrap around the soldier's dick and begin pumping unforgivably. "Continue with your conversation, you mouthy little peasant," he spat quietly behind him. He sounded angry again, very angry. Steve struggled to keep his voice controlled after that, and he couldn't remember a single word that either of the young couple said to him. He could feel Loki's cock coming dangerously close to his prostate, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to mask the ecstasy that always took over him when it would finally strike. His vision became flecked with black dots, and he felt like he was about to pass out.

To his utmost relief, they seemed to have been running late for a movie, and luckily the boy remembered and they turned to part, saying goodbye and thanking the Captain for chatting with them. Steve wasn't even sure that he said anything back at that point. The second they left, Loki's dick was suddenly falling out of him, and the god's hand clasped onto the back of his neck. "_Inside_," he snarled, pushing Steve towards the door and the soldier almost falling over due to his pants still being wrapped around his ankles. He hobbled inside, and the back door slammed shut behind him with a sharp _bang_! He spun around in time to see Loki reappear, at the same time that the green shimmer of his magic swept across his entire body, ridding him of the rest of his robes. Steve had only a split second to note that the pale, firm chest was coated with sweat and was rising and falling earnestly. The next, Loki was rushing towards him, his face terrifyingly animal-like. He bore his teeth and growled ferociously as he ripped Steve's shirt clean off of him in one motion and then had the front of his throat back in his hand in another. This was a lot more than any way the god had ever treated him before, and it filled Steve with fear.

"Loki, I –"

Loki squeezed roughly, cutting off Steve's words and air, and lowering him quickly to the ground, his own body falling carelessly on top of him. "You do NOT get to speak!" Loki shouted in his face. "You have the _nerve _to tell _me _to bite my tongue when it is _you _who is getting punished!?" Steve hadn't even realized that the god's cock was once again realigned with his opening, but then there it was, and Loki was thrusting back into him with a fury he hadn't seen since they had first met back in Germany.

"You are _beneath me_!" Loki choked out with fire and hatred still in his eyes, but his dilated pupils and erratic breathing revealing his body's weakness to this. "You are nothing but a lowly mortal! You are not worthy of my words, or my anger, or my cock!" he was rambling now, his words seeming to reveal a disturbance within the god that went far deeper than the soldier merely telling him to shut up moments before. The more he spoke, the louder his voice rose, and the more frantic his thrusts into the Captain became. Steve's vision once again became flecked with black dots as the god's tip located his prostate and began brushing up against it ruthlessly each time the god's hips slammed into him. Because he was no longer outside where he could get caught, the soldier no longer stopped himself from letting his head fall back into the floor and loud, brazen, moan-filled cries from pouring out of his throat. His sounds of pleasure almost drowned out Loki's voice, but the god carried on like he didn't care.

"You belong to _me_, do you understand!?" he thundered, panting now. "Not Stark, or Fury, or any other damned creature! You… Are… MY… Omega…!" His brows were still furrowed in a strange sense of betrayal and possessiveness as his slender hips trashed against the soldier's ass. His hand left Steve's neck to run through his hair in what was a strangely intimate gesture, given the tone of the air around them. Steve turned his head, towards the touch, his eyes still closed and his expression signalling his complete and utter submission to the moment. His lips parted and he lightly touched his tongue to the god's hand before his eyebrows knit together and he cried out again vehemently. Loki's gaze became transfixed on the soldier's face. It was the epitome of all that was innocent and naïve, and beautiful and lustful in this universe. The man before him – mortal or not – was the god's kryptonite, and seeing him at his mercy like this had never made him feel so powerful. His jaw dropped slightly as the Captain's ass spasmed around his cock, drawing out a throaty moan from Loki's lips.

"You belong to me," he repeated with bated breath, the fire in his eyes growing into one of pure desire, rather than being stoked by rage. "Say my name…"

"Loki," Steve immediately breathed, craning his neck back, his muscular body writhing beneath Loki's as his inner walls clenched rhythmically around the muscle working inside of him. His prostate was being abused, and it felt so good, and he couldn't think or do or fathom, he could only let the god take over him, as he always did. He knew he was seconds away from sweet, indescribable freedom.

Loki closed his eyes and let the sound of his name drift around him. It always sounded better coming from the soldier's lips. His thrusts grew staccato in rhythm and his muscles twitched all over his body. "Say my name," he growled again, his hips never relenting in speed or power.

Steve's eyes opened and stared up into his. The soldier looked lost; like he was drunk. "Loki…" he whimpered, a little more alert this time.

Loki's upper lip twitched as he could feel his balls rising and his cock hardening to the point of no return. His breathing quickened and he clenched his teeth together. "SAY MY NAME!"

Steve's fingers dug deliciously into the god's back. Loki's words hadn't even finished parting his lips when the soldier screamed his name and arched his back violently off of the floor, a sound ripping out of him that didn't even sound human. Loki immediately felt the Captain's hot seed shoot up in streams against his abdomen, before Steve's cock had tilted back and pumped the rest of it out onto his own chest. The marvelous feeling of the come against his cold skin and the sight of Captain America spilling all over himself was dizzying; if only the rest of the world knew how dirty America's poster boy _really _was. The thought sent Loki into a tailspin, and he came hard into the soldier's ass no more than two thrusts later.

Both men struggled for a while to catch their breath afterwards. Steve's dignity came back enough for that familiar clarity to return to his blue eyes, but not enough for him not to shiver and exhale with delight when Loki bent over and licked his seed clean off his chest. He knew the god was coming down from whatever angry high he had been on. He didn't pretend to understand what went on inside of the Trickster's mind, but the soldier strangely accepted it all the same. This was who Loki was, mood swings and temper tantrums and all – and Steve was okay with that.

He sighed when he felt Loki's tongue run over his right nipple. "_Who _do you belong to?" the god asked again huskily against the skin of his chest.

"You, ya big jerk," Steve joked, closing his eyes again. He yelped unexpectedly when Loki's teeth drove down into the sensitive little nub.

"Don't you _ever _forget it," Loki threatened, before moving up the Captain's body and crushing their lips together.

Loki felt much better now.


End file.
